The Package
by miszxbrii
Summary: They were suppose to get the job done and get the money, but something completely changed that and they were thrown in a whirlwind of secrets, death and danger. Can they survive or will things take a turn for the worst? Grimmichi, Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter 1

So, surprisingly, this story won in the poll, when I thought "Captivate Me" would. Oh well, no matter. I will still be writing Captivate me, but this will take up most of my time. This will not be your typical GrimmxNeko!Ichigo story. Ichigo won't be found in a alley or pet store or whatever. Some ideas were taken (with permission) from my lovely dear, Racey. There will be talk of past torture, but nothing too descriptive, at least I don't think so. Also, Grimmjow is a total MANWHORE in this story. He sleeps around...A LOT. Well enough rambling, on with the story. Thank you again to my Beta, Racey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kid Rock's song "American Bad ass".

Chapter 01

"Aaah, Grimmjow, there," the man beneath the blue haired man screamed. Grimmjow gripped the back of the man's knees, pushing his legs wider and closer to his chest, trying to get deeper as he pounded into him. He was so close, just a few more thrusts and he was there.

_I'm an, American bad ass. Watch me kick,_

_you can roll with rock or you can suck my dick._

_I'm a porno flick, I'm like amazing grace._

_I'm gonna' fuck some hoes after I rock this place._

Grimmjow groaned, pissed that someone was interrupting him as he was getting his dick wet. He tried to ignore it and continued to work his hips harder, making the other man whimper.

_Super fly, livin' double wide, side car my glide,_

_so Joe C can ride,_

_full sack to share, bringin' flash and glare,_

_got the long hair swingin', middle finger in the air._

"Fuuuck, not now!" Grimmjow roared as he pulled out of the man, letting his legs flop against the dark blue silk sheets below. He slid off the edge of the bed, letting his feet hit the cold, hardwood floor and stalked over to the desk where his cell phone was, before grabbing it.

"Talk to me," he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair and stared down at his raging hard on still covered with the shimmering latex. Pulling at the condom, he started to roll it off. He knew he wasn't going to be able to finish fucking anything now.

_"Jag, we got work, get a move on."_ Then the line went dead. Sighing, he threw his phone down and grabbed his pack of smokes from the desk, pulling out one and putting it between his lips. Throwing the smokes back down, he reached for his lighter, flicking it against the end of the cancer stick. He stared out the large pane glass window, watching the fire flicker in the reflection before he released the latch and threw it back onto the table. He took a long drag before pulling the cigarette from his lips and letting the smoke fall from his nostrils.

He felt slim arms wrap around his waist, hands moving down and fingers running through his course, blue pubic hair. He felt soft kisses being laid across his lower back. He hated clingy partners, more than anything. He jerked away from the touch, taking another drag from the cigarette and made his way to his bathroom.

"Get ya shit and get out, I got work to do," he said and then the bathroom door slammed close. He could hear the man yelling at him, but he wasn't having any of that. He had better things to do.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Jag? He shoulda' been here an hour ago."

"You know he's always late, Nnoi. It's the norm," a lazy voice responded.

"Fuck that shit. We got work ta do and if his ass makes us lose one cent, Imma knock his block off. Fuckin' alley cat."

"Calm yourself, Nnoitra. Though I do not enjoy Grimmjow's late fashion, either, we still have some time to spare." The voice was deep and monotone, sounding almost bored, but it seemed to calm the man, Nnoitra, down a bit. The three men were sitting in an airplane hanger waiting for their friend and comrade, Jag, to arrive. A few more minutes passed before they all heard the screeching of tires then a door slamming closed. They could hear the crunch of gravel beneath footsteps before a door to the hanger was thrown open.

The man standing there was tall, around 6'3". His teal locks were tossed into a chaotic, but spiky style. His eyes were a deep, sparkling blue, his nose was perfectly proportioned to his face, as was his plump lips and his jaw was strong. He was wearing a white wife beater, hiding under a black leather jacket and clad in low rise, light stonewash jeans that disappeared into black, leather, military style boots. On his right hand, his middle and pinky fingers were adorned with silver embellished rings and his hips were wearing a black, leather belt, fashioned with a metal oval shaped buckle.

Fixing his giant Louis Vuitton duffle bag in his right hand, he smirked at the three men as he made his way over to them. "Yo! Ya'll look bored as fuck."

"Fuckin finally! We've been waitin' for yo ass. It's been over an hour, Jag. What da' fuck?" Seeing that smug look on the blunet's face made Nnoitra remember how pissed off he was. He hated how arrogant and cocky the man in front of him was. No matter how many people said they were alike, the blue haired man was still an asshole.

"Sorry man, the bitch I had at my place wouldn't leave on his own, so I had to kick him out. Shawlong was nice enough to take his whiny ass home. Poor bastard." Grimmjow snickered at the thought of the petite, clingy man beating on his friend. "Anyway, what's the job?"

A stoic, pale man rose from his seat upon a crate and grabbed at the small stack of files next to him. He approached each of the men, giving them a file before he started to speak. "We are going to Hueco Mundo, Japan. There is a man, Sōsuke Aizen, who wants us to take care of an important package. Once we arrive in Japan and retrieve the package, he will give us the destination where it needs to be dropped off. The package is classified and valuable and we are in no way meant to inspect or damage it."

"How much did he pay?" Grimmjow wanted to know how much this mission was worth. It was ridiculous that the bastard just couldn't take care of it himself.

"One million US dollars up front. We will receive five hundred thousand when the package has been delivered safely." Grimmjow whistled. _It must be a very important package._

"So…when are we leaving?"

"Right now."

* * *

Grimmjow gazed out the small, rounded window as the jet descended into Japan. They had been in the air for a little over twelve hours and he could tell Nnoitra was getting fidgety. The man didn't do well in airplanes. He always liked to keep his feet on solid ground. Starrk was probably the most relaxed than anyone else on the plane, being that he slept the whole way there. Ulquiorra had been working on his computer most of the time and didn't glance away from it, even when the turbulence was bad.

They were mercenaries, a group of men that did pretty much anything for the right amount of money. Killing, smuggling, drug deals, anything that their client needed them to do in the most discreet way. It was something they had been doing for a little over 4 years and didn't think they would fit in well with the rest of society. They could never see themselves as real life businessmen or something of that nature, though they used those positions as a decoy every now and then. They thought they had a nice gig going and didn't think they could have any other job sweeter than theirs.

Nnoitra was a man of great stature, towering over the rest of the group at a whopping height of 7'1". He had long, obsidian hair that was always styled simply, hanging over his shoulders. Sometimes he would extravagantly pull it in a low ponytail, but that was only on special occasions. He was the man with the edge, dealing with anything sharp: Knives, swords, even going so far as to work with forks. He was the connoisseur of knives and knew everything about them, how to throw them, how to use them, even the best knife to cut a thick, juicy steak with. In high school he was nicknamed mantis, which stuck to him for a large part of his life. His speed of throwing knives was quite fast and sometimes it looked like he was throwing from six arms. From his obvious obsession, he received quite a few scars including one that ran down the length of his left eye. He was immediately blinded from it, but he still refused to put down a knife.

Starrk, also known as Coyote, was considered the laziest of them all. He seemed to have some kind of narcoleptic tendencies, sleeping at inappropriate times and falling in to deep slumbers randomly. The rest of the guys just thought he was doing it on purpose, because when the time came to fight, he was alert and ready. He was the handgun master. Whether they were big or small, he could work them like a simple remote. Just point and click. Before becoming a mercenary, he worked for the military. He mostly dealt with the creation and distribution of distinct firearms for the army, but he was laid-off for unknown reasons.

He had finally come back from his patriotic duty, only to find his home filled with bullet holes. Obviously, the military didn't think it was a good idea for such a lethal man to stay alive. Everything that had mattered to him had been destroyed, including his little sister, Lilynette. Though they were only adopted siblings, he still loved her as any family member would. She was all that he had left and now that she was gone, he felt he really didn't have anything to live for. He tried to kill himself one night, but he was stopped by Grimmjow, who had been minding his own business. He had seen the brown-skinned man ready to jump in a river, in the middle of a very cold winter. From that night on, they had been good friends.

Ulquiorra or the robot as Grimmjow had dubbed him was a tech geek. He used to work as a hacker for an underground company that dabbled in various cybercrimes. They would steal valuable information or secrets from large enterprises and sell it to competing companies. The man had a cold exterior and mostly kept to himself. He could create viruses, programs and even had a knack for creating computer games. He was a whiz at anything electronic, being able to disassemble and reassemble things in a quick fashion. Like some little inventor, he was good with his hands, being able to create handy things from scratch. He was really like a robot.

And last was Grimmjow. He had claimed himself as the leader, but the others always did their own thing. Though the man had good leader skills, he would fly off the handle a little too frequently. He liked to jump the gun and fly into battle without a serious plan most of the time. There were occasions where he thought things through carefully, but he was someone who acted on instinct. He was a master of hand-to-hand combat. He could use swords and guns, but he liked to depend on his hands and feet more so than anything else. He knew military style combat, martial arts and was well known in boxing, kickboxing, wrestling and street fighting. His hands and feet were far more lethal then him using any kind of man-made weapon. He was also a sprinter, being inhumanly fast and he had the reflexes of a cat.

All in all, their team was pretty badass and they weren't to be fucked with.

"Man, I'm beyond happy we are finally here. Ready ta get off of this fuckin' jet," Nnoitra said as he stood and stretched his lanky body. He scratched at his long hair, looking down at the snoring Starrk. "I'll neva understand how he can sleep through anything." Nnoitra kicked at the brown-skinned man's legs, making him fall out of his seat and jerk awake.

"Fuck, I need a smoke. Hey Ulquiorra, what time are we supposed to be meeting this jack-off?" The dark haired, green-eyed man glanced up from his laptop before looking down at the paper next to it.

"His name is Sōsuke Aizen and if you must know, we are meeting him for breakfast at 6:30, tomorrow morning." Grimmjow frowned. _Why the hell so fuckin' early in the goddamn morning? And tomorrow? Shit doesn't make sense. It's already morning now._ Grimmjow didn't want this mission to drag on more than it already had to. He loved traveling as much as the next person, but he was horny and tired. He wanted to sleep in his own bed and maybe get a little ass to enjoy. _I guess I could find me a little Japanese honey for the night._ The blunet smirked at his lecherous thoughts of making a petite Asian woman scream his name all night, preferably one with bright hair. He had a thing for red heads. He would get it on with anyone with a pretty face, but red heads seemed to turn him on like no other.

Stepping out of the jet, they descended the stairs. It was hot and humid, making their shirts stick to their skin and it was only 9:00 am. Grimmjow noticed a black Cadillac parked out front with two men in white suits standing near it. They all made their way down and one of the men stepped forward.

"Are ya tha Espada?" A man with short, silver hair asked in Japanese. Grimmjow frowned at the dialect, but was glad he at least knew Japanese.

"Yes, that is us," Ulquiorra responded.

"Ahh, Aizen-sama is very glad you were able ta come in such a short time frame. He won't arrive until lata t-night though. You will be staying in his hotel, Las Noches, during ya time in Japan."

Grimmjow didn't like this man. He seemed a little sneaky with his permanent smile. The dark-skinned man next to him didn't seem any better. He really hoped Ulquiorra knew what kind of people they were getting involved with.

They slid into the back of the bar and took in the surroundings as they moved throughout Hueco Mundo. The place was seriously lacking spunk. It was eerie and just so dead. It was nothing compared to Tokyo or Osaka and it looked like a place where people went to die. Grimmjow thought the place suited Ulquiorra fairly well. After driving through the semi-deserted streets, they pulled up to a tall, chalky looking building. The big metal, lighted sign said Las Noches, so Grimmjow guessed it was their hotel. For a place to look so boring, there were a large amount of cars in the valet area.

Their car pulled up to the curb and people in white suits rushed over to take care of them. When the four men stepped out, a small blonde male rushed to Grimmjow and tried to grab his duffle bag.

"Nuh uh, that ain't happening, squirt. Keep ya paws off my stuff." The petite man just gazed up at the blunet with wide, gray eyes and tried to reach for the bag again. Grimmjow growled in his throat and repeated the phrase in Japanese, hoping to get the little bugger away from him. The little man frowned, but backed off. "Why couldn't we go to Germany, Spain or even Mexico? At least a place where the language came second nature to me."

"Stop complaining, Grimmjow. Just remember to speak in the language and you will be fine." The blue haired man glowered after the green-eyed robot before following him and the rest of his comrades up the stairs and into the hotel.

The place was huge and much more elegant inside than it was on the outside. Though it was white, everything was in pristine condition and looked very expensive. High-class people walked about, chatting and socializing, while some were having their bags carted around by various people in white suits. They were finally able to get their room keys and quickly made their way up, refusing to have any help with their bags.

Getting out of the elevator, they walked down the long carpeted corridor, noticing only a few doors on the floor. They reached their room and Ulquiorra slid the key card into the slot and watched as the light above blinked green and heard the click to open the door. He grabbed the knob, turned it and pushed it open.

"Holy hell, this place is the shit!" Nnoitra exclaimed from behind the petite, dark-haired male. Grimmjow just grunted. He didn't care if it was Buckingham Palace; he wanted to get this shit over and done with. Pushing past everyone, he headed over to the white leather couch situated in the middle of the room, dropping his bag to the floor on the side of it. He flopped down onto it, kicking his feet up and placing them on the glass coffee table in front. He removed his jacket and pulled out his cell phone, before scrolling through it. "What are ya so pissed off about?" Grimmjow looked up to see Nnoitra walking over to him before sitting down at the couch on the opposite side.

"We haven't even been here for a few hours and I already have a bad feeling about this. I mean, we flew fourteen fuckin' hours just to deliver some package. That doesn't seem a little fishy to you guys? I mean, I know we get a lot of jobs, but there is just something iffy about this one. Why couldn't this Aizen guy just deliver it himself or have one of his many lackeys downstairs do it. To top it all off, we are staying in a dead city like Hueco Mundo. There ain't even shit here! Where are the bars, the clubs? I need some ass."

"Must you always think with your lower head, Grimmjow. We are getting paid well, so what's the problem?" Ulquiorra asked in a dull tone.

"Well, sorry for not being a twenty-three year old robot, but I love sex. And just because we are getting paid doesn't mean I can't complain. At first I thought this would be okay, but the more I really think about the situation, the more it just seems all kinds of funny."

"…The alley cat's got a point. Are ya sure about this guy, Quarto?" Ulquiorra pressed his lips together in annoyance. He hated when people second-guessed him.

Sighing, he responded. "He's known for working closely with the Prime Minister of Japan. He's worked side by side with some of the top governments in America. He's legit. There are no criminal records or pending investigations against him. He's clean and trustworthy. He's an intelligent businessman that needed someone to deliver a package in the most discreet and safest way possible. He asked for the best and he received the best. Any _other_ questions?"

Grimmjow could tell the robot was peeved, but he still wasn't convinced. Why would a so-called legit businessman want a package delivered discreetly enough to hire mercenaries? Grimmjow's brow furrowed as he ran through a mental list of contents of this "important" package. It could be drugs or illegal weapons and it just screamed jail time. Not to mention, they were in another country. Those things didn't really bother him, but this Aizen seemed more than just fishy, he seemed like bad news.

He glanced out the floor to ceiling window. He just hoped Ulquiorra knew what he was talking about.

* * *

"You called for me, Aizen-sama?"

"Ah yes, good evening, Tousen. I wanted to know how our very special guests are doing," a brown haired man asked, standing from behind his desk. He had a few files spread across it and was looking through one situated in his hand.

"They are getting accustomed to Japan very well, sir." Aizen smiled at the dark-skinned man.

"And the blue haired one?" Tousen frowned. He didn't care much for the Grimmjow fellow. He was loud, obnoxious and very rude. He had to send one of Aizen-sama's employee's up to keep the man from causing any ruckus. He just hoped Halibel could keep him preoccupied. When Aizen didn't hear a response from his assistant, he glanced up, noticing the frown upon the man's face. Chuckling lowly, Aizen continued, "I take it you are not very fond of the kitty. Nevertheless, he is the perfect one to take care of the package."

"Ai-Aizen-sama, are you sure? He's way too brash and he's a barbarian. The package must be taken care of with the utmost safety and I think-"

"Tousen, Tousen, calm down. I think the package will be in very good hands on its way to Seireitei. Though it doesn't matter, since I have already gotten what information I need from it. I think that Grimmjow would handle the package with the utmost care, even if he does seem a little…reckless."

Tousen glanced away and nodded, silently agreeing with his boss. Aizen looked back down at the file in hand. A set of papers with detailed information printed on them and on the opposite side, a polaroid of a man who was oblivious of the camera. Blue locks, bright cobalt eyes and a cigarette between his lips. _Yes, he's the perfect man for this job._ Aizen smiled to himself. _Perfect indeed.

* * *

_

Hope everyone enjoyed the informational first chapter. Review please and see you next time. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Moving right along. Thanks to Racey, again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 02

**The Next Day**

Grimmjow was tired. He lay in the bed half-naked as the sun's rays filtered through the wide window, framed with white curtains. He yawned, stretching his long limbs out. He blinked his azure eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep in them. It was 5:30 in the morning and he was not what you would call a morning person. Being a night owl, he despised anything before 2 PM. He glanced over to his left to see the voluptuous, dark-skinned woman from last night. Her blonde hair was sprayed across the white pillow and her face looked innocent and vulnerable. He groaned when he heard a soft knock against his door. It was time to wake his ass up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." He lifted himself up into a sitting position, setting his feet down on the light gray carpet and scrubbing his hands down his face and through his hair. He could feel the shift in weight behind him and looked over his shoulder. The woman was unconsciously shifting closer to him and it made him snarl with disgust. _Stupid, clingy women._ He rose from the bed and let her scoot completely over until she hit the floor with a loud thump. He snorted as he stepped over her, making his way towards the bathroom.

"What the hell, asshole! You are just going to let me fall and not help me up?" the woman grumbled lazily. The impact made her jerk from her unconscious state, but she still seemed to be a little lethargic.

"I fuckin' hate clingy whores. Now get out." He slammed the bathroom door shut before he could get bombarded with the voice of an angry woman. He could hear her speaking profanities and cursing him out. He sighed and walked over to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature of the water then stepping in and washing himself.

He wasn't really a bad guy when it came to partners. He just hated clingy whores. He hated women and men who gave themselves up too easily. That didn't mean he wouldn't use that to his advantage, but he liked to be able to work for his. Anything he had to work hard for, he was willing to keep. He had yet to find a person who wouldn't readily spread their legs for him, or use him for their own personal gain. He raised his hand up to massage the phantom pain above his heart. Even if it had been three years, he could still feel the pain from being stabbed. He shook his head. He would never let someone into his heart again, let alone cling to him.

He never understood how people could do it, let complete strangers into their heart. He had his friends, but that was a different kind of love. He knew they would never stab him in the back, even if their own life depended on it.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed at a big, white towel hanging on the rack. He wrapped it around his waist before stepping up to the sink. After brushing his teeth and trying to fix his untamable hair, he headed back into his room, thankful that the woman was gone. He grabbed his duffle bag and heaved it onto the bed, before going through it and picking out some clothing. He was so glad he had added at least a good amount of extra clothing. They were only supposed to get the package and drop it off, but the mission was turning into some damn weekend getaway.

He pulled out a white wife beater, slipping it on and pulling it down across his upper body. Letting the towel fall from his hips, he grabbed some black boxer briefs and slipped them on. He dug through the bottom of the bag, grabbing a pair of khaki shorts and pulling out some black and white Adidas kicks. He didn't think he could wear his combat boots with it being so hot and he wanted something comfortable enough to run in, if need be.

After getting dressed, he packed the rest of his things into his duffle bag, making sure not to forget anything. He didn't want to have to come back to that godforsaken place. The day they arrived, Ulquiorra called and rented them an SUV from one of his Japanese contacts. Grimmjow was glad, because he didn't want to ride in anything that screamed Las Noches property.

Grimmjow made his way out of the bedroom and towards the living area. He noticed everyone sitting around on the couches, waiting for him. "I'm ready, if ya'll are."

* * *

"Shit, Starrk, we've been driving for hours. Let's take a break, get some grub or something." Grimmjow was starving. He couldn't eat that morning at breakfast. The only thing that had been on his mind was strangling the bastard who had hired them. The man was an utter bastard. He was condescending and pretty much spoke to them as if they were incoherent babies. When he smiled, it seemed to radiate friendship, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and a mocking nature. Grimmjow had instantly come to hate the man.

After getting tired of Grimmjow's whining and noticing how Nnoitra was about to start, he pulled into a parking lot of a small diner. They were about three hours away from their destination, Seireitei, a wealthy looking closed off town outside of Hueco Mundo. When Nnoitra had asked about the place, Ulquiorra pulled up a satellite image of it on his laptop. It looked like something out of a fancy French magazine. The place was surrounded by a massive wall, but it looked to be populated by large mansions and towers.

They all flooded out of the large black SUV, feeling the hunger seeping through the closer they got to the smell of food. Grimmjow's feet were moving quicker than anyone could see as he flew into the diner. He needed food and he needed it fast.

They got settled into a booth and the blunet and Nnoitra practically ordered everything on the menu. The tall, lanky man never understood how anyone could call a piece of bread, fruit and coffee, breakfast. He needed meat, potatoes and substances in large quantities.

Finally finished and their bellies stuffed, they relaxed for a moment, letting their food digest and their muscles loosen before having to sit in the car for another few hours. Ulquiorra declared it was Grimmjow's turn to pay. The bigger man protested with everything in him, but no one was listening. He was going to pay and that was the end of it. He gave in, grumbling as he searched his khaki pockets for his wallet. Cursing, he remembered he left it in his duffle bag. He retrieved the keys from Starrk and made his way out to the car. He reached the trunk, opened it and glanced at all the duffle bags. He gazed at the one containing the "very special package". It was completely black, not showing any kid of labels and it was about half his size in length, maybe being around Ulquiorra's height. Grimmjow really wondered what the hell was in there. He sighed, ignoring it to search for his wallet.

Reaching over it, he unzipped his bag and slipped his hand inside. "Where the hell is it?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself. He pushed to the side that was leaning against the package and felt a shift in space. Jerking his hand back, he looked wide-eyed at the duffle bag. He watched it closely, noticing that it moved again. "Shit!"

He heard a muffled, pained groan and stepped back away from the car. He gazed at it before slowly and cautiously reaching his hand out to squeeze at the bag. The bag whimpered and shifted again. "Holy fuck!" The blunet slammed the door shut, his hand shaking and backed away. He whipped around and swiftly made his way back into the diner. Marching over to the table, he stood in front of it with an unreadable expression. "Uh, guys…I think we have a problem." Ulquiorra just stared at him with unexpressive, large eyes as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you going to p-"

"FUCK THAT! WE HAVE A FUCKIN' PROBLEM!" Grimmjow was beyond livid. He knew this shit was a fucking bad idea, but did anyone ever listen to him? No. He really wanted to beat Uqluiorra to a bloody pulp. This was mainly the robot's fucking fault. He never took Grimmjow seriously. Everyone in the diner froze and gazed at the blunet with large eyes. The Quarto's eyes widened before they quickly went back to normal. Rising from the table, he pulled out some money and threw it down.

They all swiftly left the restaurant, making their way to the car. Grimmjow stayed behind them, refusing to get anywhere near whatever was in that bag.

"What's the problem, Grimmjow?"

"You need to look and see what the hell is inside that bag." Ulquiorra whipped his head around and glared murderously up at the blue haired man. He never showed his emotions, but that statement had really pissed him off.

"You _looked_ into the package," the robot hissed lowly.

"I DIDN'T FUCKIN' HAVE TO! THE THING MOVED!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Jag, keep your voice down," Starrk suggested. Grimmjow huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look, one of you need to look in that bag. I don't give a fuck if we aren't allowed to. The damn thing was moaning and groaning."

"Don't be chicken, Jag, jus' open the damn thing. Yer the one tha' discovered it. Or are ya playin' some fuckin' joke?" Grimmjow glared at the smirking Nnoitra.

Huffing in aggravation, he responded. "Fine, you pansies. Move out of the way." The blunet slowly made his way to the trunk and opened it. They all stared at the unmoving black bag. Nnoitra snorted at the obvious lie Grimmjow was telling, but when he poked at the bag they all heard a small whine, making them jerk away from it. "I told you, assholes."

"Shit, what the hell!" Nnoitra exclaimed. Ulquiorra stared wide-eyed at the bag, while Starrk seemed mildly surprised. Grimmjow reached for the zipper and huffed out a breath. He started to slowly unzip the bag, taking his time and freezing when the bag moved again. Two dainty, peach colored feet with ankles tied in thick, white rope appeared, before smooth, athletic calves were shown. Strong thighs were revealed next and small black shorts were wrapped around them. A black long-sleeved top covered everything but his hands, a smooth, defined neck clad with a black collar and a curved, but strong jaw. Thick pouty lips wrapped around a black cloth was next, followed by one wrapped around the eyes. The last thing that was shown before Grimmjow moved his hand from the zipper, was unruly, orange bangs brushed across thin, orange brows.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes. "I-it's a-a child! …A CHILD!" He spun around and grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's shirt. His eyes flashed with anger, glaring into emotionless, green eyes. "Ulquiorra, do you realize what you have gotten us into? This is illegal on so many levels. Who knows who or where this kid came from, not to mention how LONG he's been in that fuckin' bag." Grimmjow pulled back his arm, ready to strike the little green-eyed robot, when Starrk pulled at him and dragged him away from the stunned man. "Fuck that, Coyote! Let me fuck him up! If he had fuckin' listened to me the first time, this shit probably wouldn't have happened!"

"Jag, calm down. …Grimm, seriously, calm down for a minute." Grimmjow was steaming. He couldn't believe this shit. They had a bound and gagged kid in the back of their car. "Let's just think this through." The blunet looked down at the brown-skinned man in front of him.

"H-how can you act so calm about this, Starrk? This is some serious shit. We can't deliver that, knowing what the hell it is."

"Hey, guys! I think you need to see this!" Nnoitra's voice boomed across the parking lot, making Starrk and Grimmjow look over before glancing back at each other.

"Don't worry, we aren't. I wouldn't even think about doing something so stupid, but we're stuck with him now. We just have to figure out a plan. Now…have you calmed down enough for us to go back over there?" Grimmjow nodded his answer. He was still pissed, but he would deal with that later. Walking back over, the blunet saw Ulquiorra refusing to look at him. He knew he had messed up big time, but it would probably kill him to admit it.

"What, Nnoi?" Said man reached out towards the bag and pulled the boy's head completely from the bag. The blunet caught sight of twitching, small, orange, triangular feline ears that practically blended in with the boy's short mop of hair. He made a noise in his throat. "Holy hell! Are those fuckin' cat ears?"

"Well, I'll be damned," Starrk's voice added. "We need to find a place to stay for the night. We can't keep shouting out here in the middle of a parking lot. We can figure out everything in a hotel room. Sound good to everyone?" Everyone but Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow turned around and stared at the panting orange haired cat boy, reaching out and picking him up and out of the trunk. He really couldn't believe he had to deal with this shit.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was brutal. The kid lying across Grimmjow's lap wouldn't stop squirming and groaning. He sounded as if he was in pain the whole entire ride. When the blunet tried to feel for a temperature, the boy jerked away from the touch, trying to pull away from Grimmjow entirely. The man frowned; he really felt sorry for him.

After driving for two, long hours, they had finally found a small villa style hotel next to a deserted grassy area. If they weren't in the predicament they were in, they would say the place was beautiful. There was greenery all around and a small brook that flowed into a pond on the opposite side of the dirt road.

Starrk pulled into the parking lot and parked in one of the spaces. Turning off the car, he made his way inside to take care of getting a room for the night. Back in the car, it was tense. The only sound that they could hear was the panting of the small cat boy. It just made the blunet even angrier about the situation and he refused to talk to anyone. He didn't want to say anything to the dark-haired man other than curse him out and maybe break his jaw.

Finally getting some keys, they all made their way into the hotel room. Grimmjow made a beeline straight to the bed, setting the boy down on top of the frilly, paisley sheets. The minute his hands left the boy's skin, he seemed to relax and his breathing started to calm down.

Grimmjow frowned as he continued to stare down at the boy. He looked up to see Nnoitra closing the door behind him, locking it. "Maybe you should take the blindfold and gag off. He looks really uncomfortable." He nodded to Starrk's comment and leaned over the boy. He watched as the cat ears began to move and twitch and the boy started to breathe a little harder.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." They boy whined when he heard Grimmjow whisper. He felt the gag around his mouth being removed and he opened it, showing off a nice set of sharp, pearly white teeth and a small pink tongue. He finished undoing the ropes around the boy's wrist and ankles before he reached up and pulled at the blindfold, untying it and pulling it away. The boy ran his tongue across his canines and gradually let his eyes drift open. The blunet watched as swirling, golden brown eyes were revealed.

The boy tried to get his eyes used to the new light. He gazed around, looking at his new surroundings. He was glad that he wasn't bound anymore, but didn't know where he was. He looked down at the sheets below him, scrunching them up between his fingers, his nails slightly ripping them before he slowly lifted his head again. He caught sight of the four men standing in front of the bed and he jerked back, his large golden eyes frantic and his tail bristling instantly.

He quickly backed away trying to get as far as he could away from them. "Hey, calm down." He looked in the direction where the voice came from, but he ignored it. He continued to back up and his body hit the lamp on the side table. It fell over, breaking instantly, scaring the boy. He jumped and launched himself at one of the men, clawing up their shoulder and gripping their head tightly. Nnoitra stood wide eyed, feeling the boy's claws scratching at his temples. "OW! What the hell!" He reached at the boy, trying to pull him off with all his might, but the boy just wouldn't budge. "Fuck! Someone get him the fuck off of me."

"Chill out, Nnoi. You're just scar-"

"Chill out? Chill out! He's fuckin' clawin' my brains out!"

"You don't have any brains, Nnoitra."

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra! Just get him off of me!" Grimmjow sighed and slowly made his way over to the lanky man. The cat boy hissed and bared his teeth. Grimmjow was used to dealing with cats, being that he used to own one, but this was something entirely different. He looked at the boy's neck to see a nametag hanging from the collar. It flickered as it turned and he saw Japanese characters engraved on it. _Ichigo._ He looked back up into the boy's eyes that were watching him intently.

"Ichigo…" The boy's ears twitched and his tail moved back and forth. "Ichigo, how about you let him go?" The boy seemed to grip tighter to Nnoitra's face, which earned a pained groan from the lanky man. Grimmjow frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Nnoitra hissed as he sat at the table near the kitchenette while Ulquiorra patted down his wounds with a cotton ball and alcohol. The man's face looked like a scratching post, sporting four lines down the side of his face. "This is why I fuckin' hate cats." They had finally managed to get the boy off of Nnoitra's head, but the boy refused to get near any of them. He sat quietly in the corner, his back against the wall and his tail wrapped around his torso.

Grimmjow sat on the bed, gazing at the little kitty boy. He was still astonished about what was going on. He had never seen anything like that. The boy was cute, but it was creepy that the boy really was sporting some feline ears and a tail. He frowned when loud snoring broke through his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Starrk laying across the other bed, knocked out. He chuckled. He guessed the man really was tuckered out. He sighed and stretched, his limps reaching high over his body.

They needed to figure out something to do, because sitting there wasn't going to fix the situation. He heard a loud growling noise and glanced over to see the cat boy holding his stomach. "Hey, can one of you go get some food? I think the kid is hungry."

"Let the fucker starve. Stupid cat."

"Stop having a hissy fit. You ain't doing shit, so go get some food. Take the lazy dog with you." Ulquiorra continued to fiddle with the tall man's wounds trying to bandage them as he grumbled about how annoying animals were.

"Fuck! Fine." He rose from the table, glad that his head wasn't throbbing anymore and made his way to the door. He didn't wait for Starrk to get the hint, but he knew the man would come. Grimmjow glanced back over towards the boy and saw that he was gazing at him. His tail was moving back and forth and his ears were twitching with enthusiasm.

"…Ichigo." He watched for any sign of recognition in the boy's eyes. "Ichigo, can you speak?" The boy didn't say anything, but nodded slowly to the question. "Do you know why you were in that bag?" The boy frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Maybe he needs some water, Grimmjow." He felt the shorter man walk past him, but kept his eyes solely on Ichigo. The boy's eyes were wide and terror filled as he tried to mesh himself into the wall behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just water." Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra set down a small cup of cold water right in front of his feet and quickly receded from him.

Grimmjow could tell something was wrong. The boy just didn't trust people. In his line of work, he had always seen woman and children with the same look in their eyes, the eyes of the tortured. He frowned. If they were going to keep this kid he would need to find out all the information he could about him.

Ichigo stared at the cup. He knew there was water in it, but he didn't know what else. What if they were trying to drug him? He shook his head. No, these men didn't seem like the ones from before; those scientists and big guys with the yucky, hairy arms. They seemed…different. He reached for the cup, letting both his hands wrap around it. He lifted it up to his mouth and quickly gulped down the fresh, cold water. It soothed his throat and made it able to speak. It felt like he hadn't had any kind of fluid for weeks.

He reached his arms out, his muscles flexing at the act. "M-more." He hoped they would give him more. He was never able to get seconds of anything in the small cage he had lived in. He watched as the pale man came back over to him. He tried not to back away, but he was still scared. He watched black nailed fingers take the cup from him and disappear at the end of the room. He glanced at the other one sitting on the bed. Those deep, blue eyes piercing his very soul and trying to figure him out. He felt himself look away and down at his toes.

He didn't like when people looked at him like that. They always had vulgar thoughts about him with those kinds of eyes. He shuddered when he thought about where he had been. "Here you go, Ichigo." The boy's ears twitched and he looked up to see the cup of water again. He quickly took it and drank from it. He felt a whole lot better.

"So…are you going to answer my question now?" Ichigo just glared up at the blue haired man. He didn't feel the need to answer any questions. He just wanted to go home. Home. He wondered about his family and if they were all right. "Ichigo…"

"Wh-what was the question again?" He couldn't stand the way that man said his name. It was too soft and sprinkled with too much sympathy. He didn't need sympathy from anyone.

"Do you know why you were in that bag?" Ichigo shook his head. He really didn't know why. He had been sitting in the corner of his cage, waiting for something to eat, when someone yanked him out and started to drag him down a hall. After that, everything had gone black. "Do you know who Aizen is?" Ichigo's eyes flashed with anger. Of course he knew who Aizen was.

He despised that man. He nodded, but still refused to say anything. He still didn't know who these men were and he didn't want to tell them anything valuable.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood in the kitchenette, trying to figure out what to do. "He seems intelligent enough, but he refuses to talk. They must have really hurt him for him not to want to say anything to anyone." Grimmjow just continued to gaze at Ichigo from across the room. He sighed. He was tired and really didn't have the energy to think of anything.

"Well, whatever. We can think of something tomorrow. My brain is about ready to shut down." Grimmjow looked up when he heard the door being opened. He was glad Nnoitra and Starrk had finally gotten some food.

"You are fuckin' lucky we didn't have to drive far."

"Shut up, Nnoi, and just bring the food over here." Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo - still sitting in his corner – practically sniffing the air. He watched the boy's eyes as they sparkled with joy. An idea came to mind and he grabbed one of the styrofoam containers and made his way over to the boy. Ichigo quickly became alert and backed away. He watched as the blue haired man squatted in front of him with a container of something.

He could smell the savory aroma of fish and his stomach protested even more. He watched as Grimmjow opened the container and he noticed a large piece of steaming hot, cut salmon surrounded by some vegetables and a piece of bread. Ichigo's mouth watered and he looked up into ocean colored eyes with a pleading look. He hadn't had any meat since he had been holed up in that cage and the thought of fish made him want to cry. It had always been vegetables and bread.

"You want this, Ichigo?" The boy nodded enthusiastically as he continued to gaze at the blunet.

"If you tell me what I want to know, you can have it."

"Grimmjow, don't do that to him. Just give him the food."

"Shut up, Ulquiorra. If he isn't going to tell us on his own, then I'm going to have to bribe him." Ichigo continued to gaze into the blunet's eyes hoping his pleading look would have some kind of affect. "That's not going to work, Ichigo. Talk or no food."

"Pl-please." Ichigo couldn't believe he was succumbing to begging. He had never begged for anything in his life. He guessed he was a lot hungrier then he thought he was. The man frowned at the beseeching voice. He really did hate the look in the boy's eyes. He sighed and looked away. He could feel his arm moving down and setting down the container on the floor. He quickly made a get away back to the other side of the room, trying to ignore the smug looks on Ulquiorra and Nnoitra's face.

"If I hear anything about this, I'll kill you both."

* * *

Ichigo sat in the corner. His face was covered in fish pieces, as well were his fingers. His black clothing was stained with drippings of sauce, but he didn't care. He had never had anything so delicious for as long as he could remember. The four men stared with wide eyes, trying to figure out how anyone could eat in such a barbaric way. They boy practically acted like a baby, getting the food everywhere except into his mouth. The boy didn't seem to mind either, just licking at his fingers as if it was a natural thing to do.

Grimmjow just couldn't take it anymore. He made his way over to Ichigo and stood in front of him. The boy looked up and waited for the blunet to do or say anything. "You need a bath, Ichigo. Can you take one yourself?" Ichigo gazed with bewildered, honey eyes. He seriously didn't know what a bath was. He frowned and shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, come on."

Ichigo stared at the man's hand trying to figure out what he meant by that. He guessed he could trust these guys a little bit. They had yet to harm him and they gave him food, so they couldn't be that bad. He slowly and cautiously lifted his sticky hand and slipped it into the blunet's one. Grimmjow grimaced at the feel of it, but led Ichigo into the bathroom.

When Grimmjow flipped the switch in the room and it was illuminated, the boy gazed around. He didn't like this room. It was giving him a bad vibe. He started to struggle against Grimmjow's large hand, trying to pull free from it. "No! No, don't! Stop! I don't want to!" Ichigo screamed. He yanked at Grimmjow's hand more, trying to get the man to let go of his, but Grimmjow refused.

"Ichigo, chill out. I'm just going to wash you up." The boy was in a full-blown panic and he began to scream in some weird foreign language. The boy's ears were flattened and his tail looked frizzled. The whites of his eyes slowly started to change black and his warm, brown eyes started to lighten in color and shine like that of gold. Grimmjow couldn't believe what was going on, he had never seen anyone's eyes look so haunting.

The air was becoming thick and Grimmjow felt like someone had punched him hard in the stomach. His grip on the boy's hand tightened unconsciously and he felt himself fall to his knees. Nnoitra had decided to figure out what all the screaming was about and noticed the look in Grimmjow's eyes. He quickly reached for Ichigo as the boy continued to scream and he pulled him away. Ichigo's hand disconnected from Grimmjow's and the blunet fell to the floor. He clawed at the tiles, gasping for air. Starrk came in next and dropped down next to Grimmjow to try to help him breathe. He could hear Ulquiorra and Nnoitra try to calm down the screaming cat boy.

"Shit, come on, Jag. You gotta' breath." Grimmjow tried to control his breathing, but it was becoming difficult. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt himself getting lightheaded. He couldn't hear Ichigo screaming anymore and wondered what had happened. Before he could think of anything else, his body went slack and his vision flooded with black.

* * *

Review please and see you next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! Hearts to Racey, my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 03

When Grimmjow woke up, the sun was shining brightly through the blinded window. He fluttered his eyes open to see the cream-colored ceiling of the hotel. _How long have I been out?_ His head was splitting and it felt like he hadn't had a drink of water in days. He cleared his throat and it felt scratchy and sore.

"Water?" Grimmjow jerked his head up, the action making him feel dizzy, and he caught sight of the orange haired cat boy sitting on his knees on the edge of the bed, his hands clenched around a bottle of water. The boy's eyes showed sadness and his tail was curled around himself. He glanced away to see Nnoitra watching TV and Starrk laid out on the other bed. He was surprised his friends were letting this boy anywhere near him.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked in a raspy voice. The boy frowned and looked down at the bed sheets.

"I-I'm sorry about, uhm, the other day. You scared me." Ichigo's voice was soft and sympathetic. He really was sorry for hurting Grimmjow. He didn't want to hurt any of the men that seemed to be trying to help him. He felt the bed dip a little and looked up to see Grimmjow situating himself against the headboard. The blunet looked at the bottle of water in the boy's hand. He needed some water, but he didn't know if it was such a good idea to touch Ichigo. The boy had some serious jitter problems. He glanced over Ichigo's shoulder to see Ulquiorra working on his computer. He hoped he was looking for some information about the boy.

"Hand me that." Ichigo tilted his head to the side and his ears twitched with confusion. "The water, Ichigo." The boy quickly jerked his clawed hand out, letting Grimmjow grab at the top of the bottle. "Thanks," he mumbled. He twisted the cap and opened the lid to the bottle before chugging down the contents inside.

"So, I see you're finally awake." Grimmjow pulled the bottle from his lips and saw Ulquiorra standing at the edge of the bed. "Ichigo, go sit on the other bed with Starrk."

The boy whispered an okay, subtly glancing at Grimmjow before making his way over to the opposite bed and sitting next to Starrk. Over the span of the last two days, he and the brown-skinned man had gotten really close. The man wasn't as loud and brash as the other two and though he enjoyed being near Ulquiorra, he still felt like he was an annoyance to him.

He had a certain liking towards Grimmjow as well. The man was interesting and different, not to mention his hair was blue.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Ulquiorra said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shit, are you serious? What the hell happened?"

"You tell me. When Nnoitra dragged Ichigo into the living area he was screaming in some foreign language. His eyes were tightly shut and the air around him was thick, making us feel like we were suffocating."

"So you don't know what he was screaming?" Ulquiorra shook his head and gazed at the orange haired boy sitting cross-legged next to Starrk. "Man, his eyes were all crazy. I've never seen anyone's eyes look so eerie. The whites were turning black and just all kinds of fucked up shit. What the hell is up with him?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I'll keep an eye out for anything else suspicious. Since you've been out so long, we are behind schedule. We need to figure out what we are going to do."

"We'll, I'm okay now, so we can think up a strategy." Ulquiorra nodded and rose from the bed. He made his way back over to the table and sat in front of his computer again. The blunet sat in the bed, finishing his water. Something was totally freaky about the kid and he needed to know more information about him.

He wasn't going to put the rest of his friends in danger for this kid, even if he wanted Ichigo to be safe. He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and take care of his other hygienic needs before he made his way over to Ulquiorra. He sat next to him at the table and gazed at Ichigo. "Do you think you can find anymore information on Ichigo? I need to know what we are dealing with. I need anything, robot." Ulquiorra pressed his lips together. He had been searching and searching for the last two days and had yet to find anything useful.

He typed across the laptop, his eyes flicking back and forth through information. He had found some documents about Aizen and where his lackeys found Ichigo, but as far as detailed information about the kid, it was as if he didn't even exist. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I might need Szayel to help me with finding more information."

"Fuck no. Leave that bastard out of this."

"You want information and he has far more contacts than me. If you want to find anything out about Ichigo, I'm going to need him." Grimmjow growled as he had an inner battle with himself. Szayel was someone not to be trusted. He had dealings with anyone who paid him and he never took anyone's side.

Grimmjow had to admit that the pink haired man was the information guru, but was he willing to risk their safety for said information? "Fine, but… just try not to give him too many details about what the hell we are doing." Ulquiorra nodded before fetching his cell phone.

After a while on the phone, Ulquiorra managed to get far more information than he could find hacking through databases. He couldn't believe what had been said to him as he wrote down everything Szayel had told him.

"Grimmjow." Said man looked up from eating his food. He was beyond starving and needed something in his belly. "I found out some information." The taller man set down his sandwich, wiping his hands together and leaned back in the chair. Ulquiorra handed him the notepad he had taken down the information on.

Grimmjow looked down at it, reading the writing.

_Name: Ichigo also known as 0115-0_

_Birthplace: unknown_

_Birth date: unknown_

_Age: precise age unknown, though he is claimed to be 17 years of age _

_Sex: Male_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Eye Color: Brown/ Honey Gold on other occasions _

_Height: 5'4 ½ _

_Weight: N/A_

_Nationality: unknown_

_Species: Ryoka, a type of feline hybrid_

_Family: Adopted, 2 younger sisters (unknown whereabouts), Father (unknown whereabouts), Mother (deceased) _

_His adoptive mother died after giving birth to his two sisters. He was kidnapped from his home when he was a child. It has been said that he is some kind of Precog, also being able to view past memories, events and feelings of the person he touches. He also seems to have some supernatural powers but that information is not accurate._

_He is of a race known as Ryoka. They are stealthy, dangerous and somewhat innocent creatures. If trained properly, they can be highly useful in combat. They have the personalities and tendencies of a small kitten, but can be trained to live like a wild cat. If pampered too much, they will live like a normal house cat and their abilities will dwindle. _

_Ichigo was in the middle of human trafficking, being sold to be used for various sexual performances, but was deemed highly dangerous after attacking one of his suitors. It was said that the man forced himself onto the boy before making sure he was under the influence of a sedative. He was attacked, being slashed across the neck with the boy's razor sharp claws. After the man didn't show up to work for a week, they searched his home only to find the boy sitting in the corner of the bedroom with his face to the wall, shivering._

_The suitor's body lay in various parts of the room and the carpet soaked in blood. He was thrown into a facility where it was found out that he had a type of Precog ability. He was tortured and rumored to be raped during his time there. During an electronic malfunction at the facility, he escaped with other Ryoka. After living in the Japanese slums for a while, he was picked up by a few men who worked for Sousuke Aizen, where he spent the remainder of his life._

_Rumors were that he was treated as a prisoner and not given any kind of luxuries. Every person that has seen him with their own eyes has been signed into secrecy and if they tried to break that contract in any way, they were killed without hesitation._

_It's also rumored that a secret organization is looking for him; no further information has been found about why._

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe the boy had been through so much, but the information only made the blunet that much more curious. Where did he even come from? It upset him that Szayel couldn't even find any accurate information about the kid. Other than that, it seemed that having custody of the boy was a little dangerous. The boy did in fact kill someone and even though the man did deserve it, that still didn't change the fact that Ichigo was very capable of killing. He also couldn't believe that Ichigo had an ability to see things that were locked away in someone else's mind. It kind of unnerved him and made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know if he wanted Ichigo to touch him anymore, having that kind of ability.

He sighed. They couldn't stay in Japan if they were going to keep a hold on Ichigo. He threw the notepad on to the table and looked back at his food. His appetite was gone and he was just ready to go back home. He rose from the table and headed over to the bed where Ichigo was. The boy turned and looked up at him, his apricot ears twitching with wonder. He could feel the tension and stress rolling off of the blue haired man. Grimmjow watched Ichigo for a moment. He was a burden, but he couldn't just give him up. He may not be the nicest person, but he wasn't heartless.

He frowned, raising his hand to massage his wound across his chest. It was throbbing, the more he stared into Ichigo's large, expressive, sienna eyes. "Guys, we need to talk about a plan of action. We can't stay in Japan any longer." Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were all ears. "Wake up, Starrk."

Yawning, the brown-skinned man replied with a grunt. He rose into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard.

"Having Ichigo is putting all of us in danger and if you guys are willing to keep him safe, then we can't be here anymore." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was still watching him intently. "Ichigo has some serious shit going on, not to mention there are people looking for him. Maybe if we head back to America, they might not be able to figure out what is happening until it's too late. Hopefully, by then, we can figure out a better plan."

"What are we going to do with him when we get back?"

"…He can stay with me for the time being. He needs to become more fluent in English and he really can't do anything with the way that he looks. I'll just have to watch over him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Grimmjow? I mean, I know you had a cat, but it doesn't matter if he's a feline hybrid, he's still a human being."

"It'll be fine. I know none of you want to watch him."

"…I can watch him." Grimmjow moved his eyes over to Ulquiorra. That might be a good idea. He was the most patient out of all of them.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

Grimmjow sighed. He really hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. He knew he was probably screwing himself over by even asking. He didn't do well with living with anyone, but his place was big enough to accommodate two people. "Ichigo," Grimmjow said softly to the orange haired boy. "How would you like to come live with me?" The boy looked skeptical for a moment. He guessed it was okay. It seemed that living with any of them would be okay.

Nnoitra didn't like him all that much, so that option was out. Though he enjoyed being around Starrk, the man slept too much for him. Ulquiorra seemed nice enough, but he also seemed…boring. Then there was Grimmjow. He was full of life and though he was scary at times, he could see himself being around the man more. He nodded his answer, hoping he was making the right one.

"Then it's all settled. He'll stay with me."

* * *

The ride back down to the corporate airport was interesting. Ichigo had acted as if he had never seen any of the things before him. Flowers, trees, even bodies of waters seemed to make the boy's eyes glitter with excitement. It was as if the boy was on a journey through paradise.

It was a total change from how he had been acting in the hotel room. He had been sitting on Grimmjow's lap, squirming about, his tail practically beating against Grimmjow's chest. His ears were twitching with excitement as he asked the blunet every question under the sun. He did his best not to get irritated at the constant chatter spilling from Ichigo's mouth. He had to remember that the boy had been locked away and knew nothing about the world. He was like a child and everything was new and exciting for him.

The moment they all got situated on the jet, Ichigo passed out. He had completely exhausted himself with the three and a half hour drive up. He wanted to stay awake, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He laid his head across Grimmjow's lap, the rest of his body curled in on itself and his tail wrapped loosely around his body. It would twitch every now and then, but it lay lazily across Ichigo. As the jet started to ascend, Grimmjow watched Ichigo sleep. He slowly lowered his hand to the boy's ear. He wondered if he really had any cat tendencies.

He ran his hand through the boy's hair, surprised by how soft it was. He listened quietly and smirked when he heard the soft purring coming from Ichigo. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad, as long as the boy didn't start trying to read his mind or whatever.

After a while, he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. His thoughts were pushing at his brain, making him feel a little tired. He didn't know how well this plan was going to go, but he hoped whatever happened, he would be able to deal with it.

After twelve hours on the jet, Grimmjow was awakened by some light turbulence. He was surprised he even slept so long being that he usually was a light sleeper. He yawned and stretched his arms above him and then looked down at Ichigo. He was still sound asleep, looking comfortable and inattentive about his surroundings. He must have felt safe enough with the four men on the plane to let his guard down. When Grimmjow noticed that the jet was descending, he sighed. It was good to be home.

"Grimmjow, are you sure about this? I can take him if you think he is going to be a hassle." Ulquiorra actually couldn't care less if the boy was a hassle to Grimmjow. He was more concerned about how the blunet would influence Ichigo. In Ulquiorra's perspective, the blue haired man was a womanizing barbarian with no sense of decency. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants, he was foul mouthed most of the time and he didn't care what other people thought of him. It got him into a lot of trouble.

Grimmjow looked out of the jet window, gazing at the lights that showed off the cityscape. He knew the robot was going to pester him because of his uncertainty about taking care of Ichigo, which kind of irked him a bit. He could take care of the kid with no problem.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about it." The shorter man frowned on the inside and left the topic alone. If Grimmjow said he could do it, he would be able to do it.

Grimmjow looked down and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair again. He enjoyed the purr he received from the act. "Ichigo," he whispered. He watched as one of the boy's ears twitched. "Ichigo, wake up. It's time to go." He listened as the boy moaned and rubbed his face into the blunet's clothed knee. He stretched, arching his back in the way a cat would after just waking up.

"Grimmjow?" he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and raised his head up, looking up at the blue haired man. "Where are we?"

"America." Ichigo's eyes immediately lit up and he scurried over Grimmjow to stare out of the small window. He had heard about America from another Ryoka from the facility. She had said it was the most spectacular place ever. "Well, New York to be exact."

* * *

**Seireitei, Japan**

"Abarai, report."

"Yes, Taichō. At 0700 hours we received our first shipment of Ryoka, a head count of ten to be precise. They have been taken to Mayuri for processing and housing. Our next shipment should arrive within the next few weeks."

"What about the special package that was to arrive this afternoon?"

"Uh, sir?" Renji Abarai looked down at his notepad, scanning the list given to him by the gatekeeper.

"There was supposed to be a special package to be delivered from Hueco Mundo at 1300 hours. Has it not arrived?"

"We haven't gotten a special package, sir." Byakuya Kuchiki, second in command, glared up at his subordinate.

"Are you absolutely sure, Abarai?" Renji swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he supposed to know? That was the gatekeeper's job.

"I-I can go m-make sure, sir."

"Well, get going then." Renji nodded before he rushed out of the office and down the large corridor. He passed through a large, wide portal to the massive courtyard surrounding the building. He rushed down the stairs and across a small alleyway. After running for ten minutes, he came to the front gate of the city.

Seireitei was a place where things didn't seem as beautiful on the inside as they did on the outside. The place was know for it's great secrets and achievement in science. They were a facility that specialized in creating the perfect warrior. They helped the Japanese government keep things stabilized and worked on giving them an advantage over their opponents.

For over 100 years, Seireitei was a place where Ryoka were brought. If they weren't found by the police and thrown into some science facility, they were found by the Shinigami. The Shinigami were a group of people that were far more intelligent about supernatural creatures. They used Ryoka for their own benefit, turning their minds and bodies into killing machines. If they refused, then they were put to death. No creatures with those kinds of godly powers were allowed to walk the earth.

"JIDANDO!" The 7'6 behemoth looked down at Renji running towards him. The gatekeeper of the main entrance to the city stood guard next to a colossal wooden door with metal accents. He watched out of the corner of his eye as a truck filled with supplies was waiting to be allowed access inside. He nodded his acceptance before turning his attention back to the smaller man.

"What is it, Abarai Fukutaichō?"

"Taichō… Taichō wanted to know where the special package is that was supposed to have arrived this afternoon."

"Special…package?" Jidando looked down at his list of deliveries for the day and noticed that one wasn't check off, a specific package coming from one Aizen Sōsuke in Hueco Mundo. He frowned down at the list. "It hasn't arrived yet. That's surprising. We've never had a late package."

Renji frowned as well. That wasn't good news. When the Sōtaichō found out, he was going to be pissed. "Are you positive?" The bigger man nodded, which made Renji growl. After saying his goodbyes he made his way back up to the office and began to tell his Captain the news.

"Very well, I will let the Sōtaichō know. You may continue your work, Abarai." Byakuya rose from his chair in a calm manner and made his way out the door, his lavender scarf flowing behind him.

He finally made his way to Yamamoto Sōtaichō's office, the commander and head captain of the Shinigami and Seireitei. He entered and discussed the problem with the commander who seemed furious about the information. That Ryoka was by far the most strongest and dangerous. He needed to be captured as soon as possible and either put to death or persuaded to work for them.

"Find that Ryoka boy. Whatever it takes, find him and whoever has custody of him, kill them. Leave no witnesses." Byakuya bowed before he went on his way. He was going to find him, even if he had to do it himself.

* * *

:D Chapter done. Review please and see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Busy and ffnet problems. Thanks to Racey, my beta.

Chapter 04

**New York City, New York**

"Alright," Grimmjow said as he pushed open the door to a darkened room. He watched as Ichigo walked past and stood in the middle of it, waiting for him. The blunet could see the outline of the boy's ears as they twitched back and forth. He looked down to see Ichigo's shining eyes gazing up at him and he looked away. He stepped inside, the door closing and locking behind him. He reached out for the wall and flipped the switch, illuminating the whole entire area. "This is where you'll be living from now on."

Ichigo's large eyes looked around with wonder. He couldn't remember being able to live in a place so big. He wondered if there was more to this place. Completely ignoring Grimmjow, he made his way over to the window and stared out into the lighted New York sky. The buildings in the surrounding area were large, tall and could practically reach the sky. Ichigo noticed that they went out as far as the eye could see. He placed his clawed hand up against the window, feeling the coldness, but could care less.

He slowly but cautiously pushed his face against the glass, purring at the interesting feeling. Grimmjow watched on, chuckling at his child-like amusement. He padded towards his bedroom, dropping his belongings onto the hardwood floor and throwing himself onto his bed. He shut his eyes and relaxed against the soft cotton sheets. He was beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a week. He could hear the soft sounds of Ichigo walking around, but ignored the urge to wonder what the boy was doing. He could feel himself slowly drifting into slumber.

"Grimmjow!" Said man opened his eyes and stared into large, swirling golden eyes. At first he didn't understand what was going on, but he could feel a hard body above him, the soft breathing of Ichigo and could smell the distinct scent of ginger and oranges. He jerked back from Ichigo as the boy smiled down at him. He really knew nothing about personal space.

"…What is it, Ichigo?" He looked up at the boy, wondering why he was sitting on his chest. He seriously didn't understand how the boy thought. First he didn't even want to be touched, but now he was completely throwing himself over Grimmjow.

"Uhm, where do I sleep?" Grimmjow frowned. He hadn't really thought about that. He did have an extra room, but there was no bed in it. He could make the boy sleep on the couch, but that would be rude and he refused to relinquish his bed to anybody.

"Shit, I'm not sure." He scrubbed his hands up and down his face. He couldn't even think straight at the moment. He was just too damn tired.

"I can sleep here." Ichigo continued to gaze into Grimmjow's eyes, unaware of the light blush running across his face. Grimmjow peeked at him, wondering what the blush was all about. Smirking, he realized that Ichigo seemed to be having the same thoughts that usually ventured into his mind whenever he had someone over. He guessed, even though he had been through hell, it didn't do that much to his state of mind. He just hoped Ichigo wouldn't feel the need to ever slash him across the neck.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, but you need a shower, as well do I." Ichigo's eyes seemed to get larger at the mention of a shower. "Unless…there is going to be a problem like before?" The cat boy frowned; remembering what had happened the first time Grimmjow had tried to bathe him. He shook his head and said it wouldn't be a problem. "Okay."

He waited for Ichigo to slide off of him before he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He listened as Ichigo followed behind him and into the bathroom. Grimmjow made his way over to the shower and turned it on. He checked and adjusted the temperature as needed, unaware of how the cat boy was gazing at the room. Ichigo still didn't like this place. It looked too clean and sterile, almost reminding him of the facility he was once at. He looked down at the white marble floor and took a tentative step. His bare foot touched the tile and he shivered at how cold it was. Slowly making his way inside, he slowly started to remove his clothing. Grimmjow looked up from the tub and his eyes immediately went straight towards a long back being reflected in the mirror. Though the boy was short, his back seemed to go on forever. His skin looked soft and tanned, covering hard and defined muscles. Grimmjow let his eyes rake over the boy starting from the top of the neck.

He noticed a small bar code in between the boy's shoulder blades. His body seemed to be lacking in a lot of body fat, but it was made up for the farther Grimmjow looked down. The boy's striped orange and brown tail swayed from where it was connected above the boy's plump and curvaceous behind. Further down the boy's legs seemed to go on forever and connect to small dainty feet. He couldn't deny the boy was gorgeous, but he couldn't take any chances with him. He had far too many issues and the boy was practically out of hands reach.

For one, he was a cat. Though he was also a human, Grimmjow still couldn't get over the fact that he would be screwing an…animal. _Wasn't that like bestiality or something?_ He grimaced at the thought. Second, he wasn't quite sure about the whole touchy feeling action. Obviously the skin-to-skin contact gave Ichigo a better advantage over him. He didn't want the boy trying to read his most intimate thoughts and feelings. It would make him feel like an open book and he refused to be wide open for anyone. Thirdly, Ichigo was claimed to technically be seventeen, which was all fine and good, but it gave him a funny feeling. The boy acted like a five year old child and even though the boy had seen his fair share of sexual encounters (consensual or not), it still didn't sit right with Grimmjow to take away the boy's innocence. And the boy was in fact innocent.

He sighed. He just realized he put himself in a dangerous predicament. He knew he was a man who thought with his lower head. He couldn't help how his mind worked. He didn't even deny the fact that he was some kind of sex fiend and to have a gorgeous, lithe, but forbidden body around him was not going to be a smart thing. He sighed again and turned from the mirror.

He started to remove his wife beater, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He tried to ignore the eyes that were practically burning a hole through him. He knew he was the personification of everything hot and sexy. He wasn't a conceited man; he just knew he looked good. He always made sure his muscles were taut and his body stayed tight. His skin was tanned and glowing, but it was far from flawless, having a few battle scars from various missions.

A bullet wound in his shoulder, a scar running across his torso, a few nail scratches in the exact same place from his constant acts of ravishing in bed. And of course, the wound that hurt the most, the scar above his heart. That one always seemed to get to him. Sometimes he wished he could remove it, just so he couldn't feel the pain any longer. He frowned and started to undo his pants, letting them fall and pool at his feet before stepping out of them. He slipped his boxers off and looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo openly staring at his behind.

The boy's eyes seemed to glow with want as he stared at the amazing, tight ass. He really didn't see anything wrong with looking. "Ichigo." The boy looked up to see Grimmjow grinning at him, making him blush. "Come on, before the water gets cold."

He slowly made his way over to Grimmjow and stared at the running water. He didn't think this was such a good idea anymore. His eyes looked frightened and he took a step backwards. "Ichigo…don't start this again." The boy looked up at Grimmjow's looming height and became even more frightened. He shook his head viciously and wrapped his tail tight around his torso.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? You are filthy. Now get in there before I force you to get in there."

"No!" Ichigo was turning into some bratty two year old and Grimmjow was getting irritated. A large red tick seemed to be forming on his forehead and he could feel his body getting tense. Grimmjow sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Fine. You don't want to, then you can sleep on the floor. No shower, no comfy bed." Grimmjow stepped into the shower, leaving the curtain opened and started to wash himself. He ignored how Ichigo was scowling up at him and how the boy's tail was swinging back and forth. He heard the boy sigh and glanced down to see him slowly getting into the tub. The boy raised his foot and slowly stepped into the shower before quickly pulling it back. He looked up to see Grimmjow watching him and blushed.

He started to place his foot into the tub again before placing the other one in as well. He stood off to the side, gazing at the trickling hot water. "It's not going to hurt you, Ichigo. It's just water."

"…Water?"

"Water." Ichigo slowly reached his clawed hand out and let the soothing hot water slide across it. He had to admit it did feel good. He cautiously made his way closer to Grimmjow and the water and let it beat down on his body. He was always used to being washed with a cloth or being sprayed with a water hose, so this was all new to him. He let the water run through his hair, face and rest of his body, enjoying the warmth radiating from it. He watched the steam rise and felt Grimmjow's heated body behind him. It was calming and safe.

They started to wash up, making sure to get squeaky clean. Ichigo seemed to enjoy the shower and it was just another thing he could cross off as getting back to a normal life. He listened to the trickling shower and the sounds of Grimmjow scrubbing the towel across his body, before the man spoke.

"Tomorrow, we are going to go out. You don't have any clothing and mine are too big for you to wear. You also need to learn English, but we will deal with that later. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

"O…kay." Ichigo wasn't really sure how to respond, so he just kept silent. He knew whatever Grimmjow said, it was all for his best interest. He sighed when he felt Grimmjow's fingers running through his hair. Those long, calloused fingers massaging the scalp and the area behind his ears made him purr in delight. Grimmjow smirked down at the cat boy. He could get used to having a cat around again.

He was upset when his cat had passed away and if Ichigo was anything like his old cat, Georgey, then the two would get along just fine.

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Grimmjow mumbled in his sleep, but continued to dream of glorious groups of all kinds of beauties at his beck and call. Who wouldn't want to be on a tropical island surrounded by more gorgeous people catering to them?

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

He groaned at the loud banging noise. He wondered who would even have the audacity to bother him while sleeping. Sometimes he wished he had a guard dog, who could open doors and bite the annoying bastards in the ass.

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Grimmjow growled and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at his light gray ceiling before glancing out his large paned window. He blinked his eyes open at the rays of the sun, wondering what time it was. He sighed, realizing how relaxed he was. It was so good to be home and in his own bed. He turned his attention back to the ceiling and stared at it for a moment, until he noticed some pressure being pushed on his chest and the smell of ginger and oranges again.

He frowned and looked down to notice Ichigo lying across his upper body. The boy's tail swung lazily in the air and his face showed nothing but a peaceful sleep. He could hear the soft purring coming from the boy and groaned. He was not going to be able to get used to that.

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

"Who in the fuck…" He pushed himself up onto his elbows and reached for his cell phone. He glanced at the time and growled at the time. "Fuckin' 7:45 in the damn morning!" He used all his strength to push Ichigo off of him, ignoring the boy's sounds of being woken up so abruptly. He stomped his way towards the front room and over to his door before throwing it open. He glared down at a woman with a bluish-black bob cut and different colored eyes. "Apacci! What the fuck!"

The woman pushed passed him, completely ignoring the man's outburst and made her way into the kitchen. She softly set the bags of groceries on the counter and started to remove her jacket. "You know, I've been knocking for twenty minutes. What the hell were you doing?"

Grimmjow slammed the door shut and made his way into the kitchen. "I was fuckin' sleeping. That's what normal people do at seven in the morning. Why are you even here?"

"I came to make you breakfast. Your eating habits are atrocious and I refuse to be screwing around with a fat man with blue hair." Grimmjow just snorted. "Anyway, you've been out of town way too long. I wanted to see you." The blunet just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom. He needed to clean up if he wasn't allowed to go back to sleep. He passed by his bedroom, but stopped when he caught sight of Ichigo standing in his doorway.

The boy's orange ears twitched softly and his short, spiky hair looked like a complete mess. The black, long-sleeved shirt Grimmjow had given him the night before was falling off the boy's shoulder, showing delectable tanned skin. The shirt stopped dead at the boy's thighs and Grimmjow could see Ichigo's tail lazily swaying from underneath. He glanced back up to see the boy biting on the extra long sleeve and Grimmjow had to groan at how fuckable Ichigo looked.

He turned around, beckoning Ichigo to follow him to the bathroom. Once there, he made his way over to the sink. Finding an extra toothbrush in his cabinet, he went to work showing Ichigo how to brush his teeth. After getting everything taken care of, they made their way towards the living room before Grimmjow stopped in the hallway.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the ears and cursed. How could he forget that Ichigo wasn't exactly…human? This was going to be a very long and interesting day.

* * *

Apacci stared with large eyes at the cat boy that was sitting on Grimmjow's couch. Grimmjow sat at his breakfast bar, eating the food the dark haired woman had just finished cooking, watching as she gazed at Ichigo. He knew she would be shocked and quite frankly, he didn't blame her.

"Gri-Grimmjow…what the hell is that?"

"That…is Ichigo," Grimmjow responded around a piece of sausage. He glanced at the boy, wondering if he had any fish or tuna in the house. He wondered if that was all the boy even ate.

"Why…does he have cat ears and a striped tail?"

"He's a feline hybrid."

"…Oh…okay." Apacci set the frying pan down and made her way over to the fridge, looking for anything that she thought the boy would enjoy.

"You seem okay with the fact that I have a cat boy in my apartment." The petite woman just shrugged as she rummaged through the various kinds of food.

"You seem fine with it, so why shouldn't I be? Besides," she raised her head up from out of the fridge and smirked at Grimmjow. "He's kind of cute."

Grimmjow just chuckled. Apacci was seriously the only woman he could deal with for more than a couple of hours. The woman was far from clingy and she could hang with him anytime. She wasn't jumpy and a worrywart like most of the people he had relations with. Though she was a cautious woman, she still did things her own way. She was a woman he had been around a long time and she was the only woman that knew he screwed around with other people. He saw her as a friend before anything else and could never see her as someone he could settle down with. It was just something he never wanted to really think about with anyone.

"Ichigo…" The boy looked up from the television when he heard the soothing female voice call his name. "Are you hungry?" The boy's ears twitched and he nodded slowly. She smiled softly at him before turning around. She glanced over at Grimmjow who was still watching Ichigo with a critical eye. She glanced back at the cat boy to see him gazing at the blue haired male as well. Rolling her eyes, she started making Ichigo something to eat.

She could tell something was going on between the two. Call it women's intuition or whatever, but she could tell the little cat boy was quite fond of Grimmjow. The blunet was a total dunce when it came to anything having to do with feelings and she really hoped the boy didn't get hurt. He seemed, in her opinion, a little shy and too innocent to really say anything.

"Apacci."

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she cooked.

"Do you think you can go shopping with me and Ichigo today? He doesn't have any clothes or necessities."

"Can't you two go alone?" She started to slide the breakfast onto a plate and set the pan down. She grabbed the plate and a fork and made her way over to the living room, where the boy had slid down to the hardwood floor. He sat with his legs bent under him and his tail swished happily at the smell of food. She smiled down at him and set the plate down on the coffee table and handed him the fork. She watched him for a moment before going back to the refrigerator and getting him a small glass of milk.

"We could…but it would be better to have a woman's opinion. I know what I like, but Ichigo doesn't know much about those kinds of things. I thought you could help." Apacci glanced over her shoulder as she scratched Ichigo behind the ear. He purred in content as he stuffed his face with food.

"…Well, I didn't have anything else planned today, so I guess it would be okay. Besides, your taste in clothing wouldn't match Ichigo's anyway."

"What are you trying to say?" Grimmjow glared at the smirking dark haired woman. He took his clothing very seriously.

"You dress just like your ego: big, gaudy and annoying."

"…Bitch."

* * *

"Ichigo, no, that's not something to play with." Grimmjow chuckled at how hard Apacci was working trying to keep Ichigo out of danger. The boy had become fascinated with every single detail of New York. The people, plants, cars and even the food stands. It was just like some big petting zoo to him. They had only been walking around for a few minutes and Ichigo had asked about everything, his little clawed fingers pointing at anything and everything. They had managed to find some of Grimmjow's old clothing to hide the boy's tail under and a hat to cover the boy's constantly twitching cat ears.

The blunet walked behind the dark haired woman and the cat boy, watching how he acted around her. She was a lifesaver and he would seriously have to find a way to repay her. He gazed at the clawed fingers as they were curled around Apacci's dainty hand. It was like watching a younger brother and older sister walking down the street.

"Grimmjow!" Said man looked up when he noticed Ichigo standing there with his head cocked to the side in some cute fashion.

"What?"

"We are going in there." The orange haired boy pointed at some boutique and started making his way over towards Grimmjow. "Apacci already went inside." The blunet watched with large eyes as Ichigo grabbed his hand and started to try to pull him towards the store. He let the boy drag him, in fear of him hurting Ichigo with his strength.

Ichigo didn't seem to be having any problems, so maybe the boy's power was voluntary. Grimmjow sighed in relief. That made him feel a whole of a lot better. He didn't want to accidentally touch Ichigo and the boy have a fury of thoughts fly his way.

They made their way into the store and Apacci was already running around picking out clothing that she thought would fit Ichigo as well as look fashionable. She was proud of what she chose and stared pushing Ichigo towards a dressing room to try them out. Grimmjow just shook his head and followed behind.

He plopped down on a couch that sat in front of the dressing room and leaned his head back against the back. Apacci came and sat down next to Grimmjow, waiting for Ichigo to come out with his first outfit.

"So…I know I shouldn't ask, but where did he come from?"

"Japan," Grimmjow grunted.

"…Japan? Is he Japanese?"

"No, he's just fluent in it. He knows a little English, but not enough."

"Okay…so he knows Japanese and some English. He's not Japanese and he sure isn't American. Where exactly did he come from?"

"…Not sure. We are still trying to figure that out."

"We?"

"The guys."

"Ulquiorra and the rest of the guys know about him? Well that's…interesting. So what is he doing here? Why isn't he in Japan anymore?"

"Long story. Tell you later."

"You are being awfully vague about this."

"I have to be. Look, Apacci, I'm really glad that you are helping me, but no more questions about Ichigo, okay?

"Okay, but-"

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Grimmjow whipped his head around and shot up from the couch. He quickly made his way over to the dressing room and opened the curtain. He noticed the Ichigo's clothing was there, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, Apacci! You were supposed to be watching him!"

"I was!" Grimmjow cursed and quickly made his way over to where the girly squealing was coming from. When he got there, he found Ichigo standing in the middle of a group of young women.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!"

"Look at his ears!"

"His tail is striped! He's so adorable! Jessica, take a picture for me!" The blunet rolled his eyes and tried to push his way through the group of fan girls trying to attack Ichigo. He finally made his way in between the middle of them and saw Ichigo gazing at them with excited large eyes. He was clad in only a pair of ripped blue jeans Apacci had picked out for him.

"Ichigo…"

"Grimmjow!" The boy beamed at seeing Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, what are you doing over here?" Ichigo's happy face seemed to dwindle at the look in the sapphire eyes.

"I-I just…"

"It's dangerous to walk around by yourself. Look at you. Everyone can see what you are." Ichigo's eyes widened before lowering them to his shaking hands.

"Hey, jerk. Don't make him cry. He's just a cosplayer. He looked so cute that we wanted to take a picture with him." Grimmjow's brows furrowed at what the girl had just said.

"…What did you just say? Cosplayer?"

"Yeah, cosplayer. Like in Japan. Those people that dress up as anime and video game characters. Isn't that what he is? Some type of Neko?" Grimmjow looked around at all the young women who were staring up at him. Is that what they thought he was? They thought Ichigo was wearing a costume? He smirked before chuckling loudly.

"Ye-yeah that's what he is. Sorry, ladies. He just wanders around and I worry about him sometimes."

"Aww, you are such a sweet friend. Can we take a picture with him?" Grimmjow glanced down to see Ichigo still looking down at his clawed hands. He sighed and reached over. He ruffled the boy's hair, making him look up and he smirked down at the boy. Ichigo's downturned mouth started to turn upwards again until it became a large smile of happiness.

"Yeah, you guys can take your pictures."

* * *

"Never. Never again will I go shopping with the two of you."

"Oh, hush, you had fun and you know it." Grimmjow laid back against his couch cushions and flipped through the channels on his television. He was glad to be away from all those women, who had been fawning over Ichigo. Those girls were some monsters. He gazed down to see Ichigo looking through the merchandise that had been purchased for him. Items ranging from clothing to toys. Grimmjow didn't understand why Apacci insisted on buying the toys. He knew Ichigo had the mind of a five year old, but he was still seventeen. They were even lucky enough to find a Japanese to English dictionary in all the commotion of shopping.

He watched as the boy rolled around with some little lion plush toy, giggling and enjoying himself. He guessed he really had to look at Ichigo as a cat before looking at him as a human. He gazed up to see Apacci slipping out of her jacket and casually rose from the couch. He made his way over to her and leaned up against her from behind. It had been too long and he needed some kind of release. He pressed his lips against her unclothed flesh, enjoying the moan that spilled from her lips.

"Grimmjow, don't. Ichigo is right there."

"Don't worry about him. I have to repay you for helping me today."

"But…" Grimmjow slid his hands around her petite but curvy hips and continued to kiss a trail down the side of her neck.

"Go in the bedroom. I'll be in there in a minute." He watched as the dark haired woman slipped from his grasp and made her way towards his bedroom. He sighed and glanced over at Ichigo to see the boy watching whatever was on TV. He made his way over and gazed down at him before speaking. "Ichigo." He waited for the boy to look up. "I'm about to take care of something in the other room. I'll be a little while."

"Can I come?"

"…No, Ichigo. Stay here like a good boy." Ichigo frowned, but nodded. He didn't want to be in Grimmjow's way and he wanted to do him proud. He watched as Grimmjow walked towards the bedroom before hearing the door shut quietly. He glanced back at the TV, trying to enjoy whatever was on. Five minutes passed before he started to fidget and he glanced towards the hallway. Ten minutes had passed and then twenty before he slowly started to crawl towards Grimmjow's bedroom. He crept up to the man's closed door and placed his hand on it, then his ear.

He could hear muffled voices and then there was silence. Ichigo's brows furrowed and he was about to pull away from the door, when he heard a scream of passion. His face enveloped with red and his ears twitched furiously at the womanly moaning sounds. He had heard those sounds before, but never in that kind of way. They had always sounded so pained or lethargic, but the sounds he was listening to now almost sounded as if the woman was in euphoria. The pleas of 'more' and screams of sometimes incoherent words were making Ichigo's face heat up. His body shook and he held his clawed hands over his ears. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to know, but his body seemed to react in a totally different way.

When he first felt Grimmjow's hands on him, he had received a large amount of past visions from the man. Women and men, all in the throes of passion with the blue haired man. It was all he saw. He only saw the faces and heard the voices. He didn't really understand it. He didn't understand why Grimmjow had so many. He didn't understand why they were all different. It was as if he was trying to keep himself from being attached to a certain someone. Ichigo wondered who that someone was and why Grimmjow had to use such an outlet for his pain.

He continued to listen to the sounds of sex flowing from behind the door, refusing to move from his spot on the floor. He wanted to leave and not listen, but his body just wouldn't move. It shook and shivered and he could feel himself getting hot. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think about what happened today. About all the things he saw and how nice Apacci was to him. He had never met so many nice people and he wondered if they would be taken away from him. He wondered if, like everyone else, would they be ripped from his life. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone again. Even if it meant that he would be treated as someone's pet, it was better than being treated as a prisoner.

He flinched when he heard another screaming moan. He looked down and could see a small bulge growing in his pants. Was this the way Grimmjow felt? The need for a constant release. He quickly looked up when he heard the creaking of the bed and then a scream of Grimmjow's name. He shook his head and quickly retreated from the door. He made his way over to the living room, grabbing the lion plush. He squeezed his way in between the couch and wall and curled up against the corner wall. He didn't want to be there anymore. If he would have to listen to Grimmjow pleasuring another person, he wanted to be somewhere else. He didn't enjoy hearing those sounds. They bothered him in an unexplainable way.

He squeezed the plush toy, holding it tight. He just couldn't deal with it.

* * *

D: Poor kitty Ichigo. Welp, chapter 04 has ended. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, been very busy. Please enjoy.

Chapter 05

_Grimmjow stepped into his downtown apartment he and his girlfriend had been living in for the past two years. He never thought this mercenary job would work out, but it seemed to be his smartest choice ever. He never graduated from high school, mostly slacking off and going to class whenever he felt like it. So, to get a job that paid well was somewhat of a blessing. _

_He had always achieved at kicking someone else's ass, so why not get paid for it? Okay, it was a lot more serious and a little more dangerous, but he still couldn't see himself doing anything else._

_Stepping into the living area, he frowned at the non-existent smell of delicious food or sweet sound of his girlfriend's humming voice. The lights were all off, giving the apartment an eerie deserted feeling. It was awkward coming home to it being so empty. He sighed and made his way straight towards his bathroom. He was exhausted after being gone for so long and all he wanted to do was shower and crawl into his comfy bed._

_Casually making it to the bathroom, he showered and soaked, loving the way the hot water felt on his body. It felt great after residing in a small dark green tent for three weeks. Lying on the rocky and dirty ground and staking out Russian terrorists wasn't exactly what Grimmjow had called a vacation. But the pay didn't really make him complain. _

_He slowly made his way towards his bedroom, but paused at the honey stained wood door. He could hear soft murmuring coming from inside and wondered if his girlfriend had been waiting for him the whole time. Turning the knob, he pushed open the door and his eyes felt like they would fall out of his head. _

_He didn't think he was actually seeing what he was seeing. Maybe he was hallucinating from being out in the forest for too long. His body went rigid and he couldn't even feel the goose bumps forming on his skin. _

_He didn't understand how that could happen._

"Gri…"

_He couldn't understand where he had gone wrong._

"Grimm…"

_He couldn't understand how she could break his heart even after he gave her everything._

"Grimmjow…"

_He couldn't understand how he allowed himself to just sit there and watch her leave._

"Grimmjow!" The blunet woke with a start, shooting upwards in the bed and startling Apacci. She backed up, but kept herself close as she gazed into his eyes. "Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Grimmjow looked around, taking in his surroundings and realizing that he was in his apartment.

"Grimmjow?" He glanced out the corner of his eyes to see the multicolor orbs gazing at him, realizing who it was.

"Apacci?" She nodded and he sighed as he scrubbed his hands across his face and through his hair. He couldn't believe he had had another dream about her. It had been a few months since the last one. He groaned and raised his fingers to the puckered skin above his heart, massaging the scar softly.

The dark haired woman gazed down at the scar and sighed. "You dreamed about her again." Grimmjow just grunted and started to slide himself out of the bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked. "Was it the same one as before?"

"No. It…it wasn't the same one." Grimmjow grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He slipped it between his lips and made his way over towards his pants, thrown across the hardwood floor. He grabbed his lighter out of them, lighting his cancer stick and sucking the hazardous smoke into his mouth. He could feel his nerves getting jittery and his muscles tightening.

"You know…she still asks about you."

"…I don't want to hear about it, Appaci. She shouldn't even care about me."

"But she still loves-"

"No…no she doesn't. End of conversation." Apacci frowned and slid out of the bed as well. She started to get dressed, knowing Grimmjow was about to be in one of his moods.

"You should really get over this. That was so many years ago. You won't be able to move on until you forgive her."

"I will never…and I mean never forgive her. For as long as a live," Grimmjow spoke with venom as he stared down at the dark haired woman. She frowned, but continued to grab her things. Making her way over, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek.

"I'm just trying to help, but I guess it's not wanted." He looked down into her blue and amber eyes. He knew that, but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive or accept any apology from his ex-girlfriend. If he died with a grudge in his heart, he wouldn't care. He didn't care how bad she felt about what she did, he would never give her the relief of knowing she was off the hook for it. "Anyway…I'm leaving. I'll check on Ichigo before I go."

Grimmjow watched Apacci's retreating figure in the mirror like window. Taking another pull from his cigarette, he realized he just started onto a shitty day.

* * *

"Ichigo?" The orange haired cat boy lazy blinked his eyes open. "…Ichigo?" He looked down to see his arms tightly wound around the lion plushy. Had he slept behind the couch through the whole night? It wasn't something that was new to Ichigo, but he thought he would never have to be huddled in a corner again. He stretched his limps, arching his back in a lazy fashion and listened as his claws clicked against the hardwood floor. He slipped out from behind the couch and gazed up at Apacci who had finally noticed him. "Ichigo, what were you doing behind there?"

"…Sleeping." He couldn't really be angry with the dark haired woman, but he couldn't get those sounds of pleasure out of his head. He glanced behind her to see Grimmjow walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'm leaving, so I guess we will see each other another time." The cat boy looked back up at Apacci and nodded, smiling softly up at her. She smiled back and scratched the back of his ear. She made her way towards the door, saying goodbye to Grimmjow and leaving Ichigo alone with him again. He wasn't sure what to exactly say to the blue haired man. He felt awkward and slightly uncomfortable now that he had heard what he heard the night before.

"Ya hungry?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow gazing down at him with tired eyes. The boy nodded and made his way over to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. He watched Grimmjow as the man cooked breakfast for the both of them. The air in the room was so tense and Ichigo didn't know what he should do.

"Uhm…are we doing anything today?"

"No. You are staying here and you are going to learn some English. I'm tired of speaking in Japanese." Ichigo frowned and looked down at his clawed fingers. "We are cutting your nails as well. I'm not about to have you scratching my shit up." Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow still cooking. He didn't understand why the man was being so hostile towards him. He really hoped whatever was wrong, that it wouldn't last too long.

* * *

**Seireitei, Japan –Roughly 3 months later**

They had searched high and low for that Ryoka boy, but had come up empty every time. The captain commander was starting to get aggravated with his Shinigami and wondered if it was time for some to be replaced. Byakuya seemed to be just as furious as his captain commander was, though he never showed it to his men. His lieutenant could tell though. The man was angry that the Ryoka was nowhere to be found throughout Japan.

Byakuya sat at his mahogany desk, signing paperwork for what seemed like hours. He needed to immerse himself into something to get his mind off the incompetence of his underlings. How hard was it to find one little cat boy in all of Japan? He stood out far more than any human being would, having ears and a tail, as well as bright orange hair. The long haired man grumbled to himself in an atypical way. He was beyond angry. He hated the fact that some ungodly creature with godly powers was running around unseen by his men.

He looked up, listening to the commotion that was coming from the other side of his office door. He wondered what all the noise was about, but didn't bring himself to go searching for answers. He shook his head and went back to work, glad that it drowned out whatever was going on outside. If it was something important then his fukutaichō would inform him of what was going on.

After sitting there listening to the loud boisterous laughter and undefined cursing, he had had enough. He casually set down his pristine black calligraphy pen and rose from his chair. Swiftly making his way out, he walked down the open corridor, his white haori flowing in the warm breeze.

He made his way towards the group of men situated off to the side of the large courtyard. He noticed his fukutaichō amongst the men, chuckling and gazing down at something in his hands. He quietly slid up behind him and gazed down at what looking like a photograph. His slate gray eyes narrowed as he gazed at what seem to be a photo. The other men circling around Renji could feel the anger rolling off of their taichō and started to back away from the red haired man. They quickly turned around and fled from the scene and Renji wondered what the problem was.

"Hey…hey guys!" he shouted as he gazed at swift retreating feet. He frowned at them, but shrugged.

"…Abarai fukutaichō," Byakuya's voice coasted across Renji's skin, seeping in and burning like poison. The red head jumped and swiftly turned around to gaze into boiling gray eyes.

"T-ta- taichō! What-what can I do for you, sir?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the fear in the man's eyes and reached his hand out, plucking the photograph from the man's fingers. His eyes lingered on his lieutenant before glancing down at the photo.

"…Where did you find this, Abarai?"

"One of the lowers found it on the internet, sir."

"And you weren't going to inform me about this?"

"Sir, it's just cosplay."

"…Really? …Come with me." Byakuya made his way back towards his office, not waiting for any acknowledgement of Renji following behind. Reaching his office, he walked over to his desk and reached for the photo on his desk. Turning around, he held up the photo Renji had before and the photo from his desk side by side. "…Now, tell me. Do you see any similarities between the two pictures?"

Renji gazed up at his taichō before looking down at the two pictures. He looked two and fro, trying to see the likeliness in each image. His mouth turned into a large 'O' and he glanced up to his taichō to see the man's brow lifted in annoyance and slight amusement. "I apologize, sir. I didn't know."

"Obviously. Now you said they found the image on the internet. Do you know where it was taken?" The red head shook his head and Byakuya sighed. He set the photos down on his desk and turned his attention back to his subordinate. "Well, I guess we should find the source of it." He gazed at the unmoving Renji. "Right now, Abarai fukutaichō."

"Yes, sir!" He watched as Renji ran out of the office. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he thought about just sitting at his desk and finishing his paperwork. He sighed as he gazed down at the information on the sheet before looking over to see a large stack of unsigned papers. He really needed a vacation.

* * *

**New York City, New York **

Ichigo looked down at the small piece of lined paper in his hand before gazing up at the sign situated above a supermarket. He wondered why he was doing this. Grimmjow had been in a terrible mood for the past two months and it was really bothering him. In the past three months, he had learned everything he possibly could. English came easy to him once he read through the whole dictionary that was bought for him. He watched enough television to know the simple things and read a large amount of college leveled literature. He even went as far as to read various cookbooks.

He couldn't stand what Grimmjow had called cooking. The man literally knew nothing about nutrition or taste for that matter. He refused to eat anything else the blunet cooked and decided to start to learn to cook for himself and Grimmjow as well. He had asked Apacci to help him through the basics and she had been delighted, even going as far as showing him how to shop for the right produce. So there he was, standing in front of the store with a confused look.

He was still getting used to everything modern and he was still unfamiliar about various things. He still didn't enjoy being surprised or caught off of guard, so he tried to keep a level head about things. He slowly steeped into the market and glanced around at the store marvels. He remembered going to the store with Apacci, but the market they had went to had been a lot smaller and not as fancy. He stepped up to a stack of small red baskets. Cocking his head to the side, he gazed down at it, wondering exactly what it was for.

An old lady brushed passed him, grabbing a basket and making her way down an aisle. He looked her way before looking back down and grabbing a basket as well. He followed after her and watched every move she made. He frowned when he wasn't sure where to look for things. Looking down at his list, he tried to figure out where the items were.

"Can I help you, deary?" Ichigo looked up to see the older woman eying him.

"Uh-uhm, I'm looking for these and I'm not sure where to go." He gazed down at the smaller, older woman. Her shoulder length gray hair framed her curvy face and her square frames sat low upon her nose. She smiled softly up at Ichigo.

"This must be your first time shopping." Ichigo nodded, his cat ears twitching slightly underneath his beret hat. "Come along. I will help you with your list." Ichigo smiled wide, showing off his pearly white and sharp fangs, but the granny didn't seem to be put off by it. She had seen many things in her day.

Ichigo walked around with the older woman, glad that he was getting a little extra help. He thought that the next time he came to the store he would be able to do the shopping on his own. He quite enjoyed being in America with Grimmjow. It was rocky at first, but after being there for a few months, he started to like being there.

Starrk and Ulquiorra even visited him every now and then. Nnoitra had started to warm up to him after he apologized for scratching up his face. He felt like he was actually part of a family again. Though the family was a little demented and slightly awkward, he still welcomed it with open arms. He was glad that even though he was an animal they didn't treat him like such. He still worried about how Grimmjow was living his life, but he really couldn't say much about it. He didn't want to dig deep into the man's mind without permission, no matter how much he wanted to know.

Sometimes at night, Ichigo would see Grimmjow standing near his window in the bedroom. The man's face was always expressionless, but his eyes showed anguish. Those fierce blue eyes showed something that he never showed throughout the day. Of course Ichigo would worry about the man. No matter how much he didn't enjoy how Grimmjow just threw sex around. No matter how much he didn't enjoy hearing the moaning every now and then. Grimmjow had been one of the men that saved him and he had a right to want to see him happy.

He gazed down at the packaged hamburger meat in his hand. He had heard from Apacci that Grimmjow had a favorite food called 'meatloaf'. Ichigo had searched through every book for this dish called meatloaf and decided that he would cook it that night. He wanted to see the blunet smile again.

He and the old lady walked passed a large windowed counter situated close to the bakery section and Ichigo stopped dead. His eyes sparkled when he caught sight of the different varieties of pastries and cakes on displayed behind the glass. He wondered if Grimmjow liked cake. He had never seen the man eat one thing sweet, but that didn't mean the blunet didn't like sweets.

He gazed at the fruit tarts sitting in the corner and loved how colorful they were. When someone came to the counter he asked for a few different ones and happily walked away with a big smile on his face. Tonight was going to be perfect. He just knew it.

* * *

Dinner was going to be a complete nightmare. Ichigo stood in the kitchen, gazing at his now made meatloaf. He had a feeling that he was forgetting something. He had followed the recipe to the T, but he had a feeling that it was just going to be utterly horrible. Grimmjow would be coming home soon and he didn't know if he should serve it. His tail wrapped around his leg and his ears drooped down. He sighed and glanced at his pot of mashed potatoes, then the small saucepan of green beans. Everything else was delicious, even the bread he had bought, but he just didn't know about the meatloaf. He wasn't able to taste it and now he was seriously regretting it.

He shook his head and made his way over to an upper cabinet and started to pull down the plates and set them down on the breakfast bar. He would just have to hope that it was perfect. His ears lifted from his head and twitched at the sound of keys jingling in the lock at the front door. He glanced back at his food, praying to whomever that Grimmjow enjoyed it.

He stood in the middle of the small open kitchen and watched as Grimmjow slipped into the apartment. Ichigo listened to the man sigh in exhaustion and watched as he padded his way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?"

"Uh…I made dinner. It's your-"

"Not hungry," Grimmjow interrupted, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"-favorite." Ichigo frowned as he gazed at the closed door. He made his way over and slowly opened the door. "Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo…what have I told you about knocking?"

"It's only us two; it's like I haven't seen you naked before. Anyway, you need to eat. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything all day." Grimmjow looked over his shoulder.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"No matter, you still need to eat."

"Ichigo, I'm a grown ass man! I can eat whenever the fuck I want to eat! Stop trying to fucking baby me like Apacci! The shit is getting old!" Ichigo's eyes went large and he could feel his ears laying flat against his head. He glanced away from Grimmjow and started to twiddle his thumbs. He was just trying to help. He could feel his body quivering from his hurt feelings and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"O-o-okay. I'll, uhm, I'll just put it in the fridge for you." Ichigo made a mad dash out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Grimmjow sighed and cursed to himself before looking back out of the window. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to yell at Ichigo. His nerves had become jittery lately and he hadn't been sleeping very well.

He had been having that reoccurring dream from before every night and it was keeping him from a good night's sleep. He hated the fact that his ex could still get to him even after so many years. He knew he was having the dream because of the change in the atmosphere around his apartment. He wasn't used to living with another individual and it was screwing with his mind a little bit. It was bringing back memories of how he lived with his ex and his mind was manifesting dreams of what haunted him like nothing other.

Maybe he should dump Ichigo on Ulquiorra. The dark haired man still had the offer of taking Ichigo off of his hands. Maybe it would be good just for a little while. Maybe his mind could function right after being alone in his apartment again.

He knew Appaci would pester him about where Ichigo was. He knew she would call him a hermit for pushing Ichigo out of his life, but he just couldn't deal with the dreams he was having. They were more painful than any injury he had ever had. It was as if he was getting attacked by his ex all over again, night after night after night. He grimaced and massaged the wound against his chest.

And if he let Ichigo stay with him, he knew he would never be able to get his life back to normal.

* * *

Grimmjow stirred awake from another nightmare, drenched in sweat. He raised his arm and covered his eyes while he tried to calm his erratic breathing. This was driving him crazy. He couldn't continue living like this. He sighed and lowered his arm. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he noticed Ichigo wasn't in the bed. That had been a normal thing for a month. He guessed Ichigo thought it would be better to stay away from him. He was being cold to the little cat boy. He wasn't trying to do it on purpose. It was just his reflexes. He frowned when he felt a pain in his abdomen and his stomach growled. He knew he had been hungry earlier, but he just wasn't feeling well enough to eat.

He slid out of the bed and quietly padded towards the kitchen. Making his way over, he started to rummage in the refrigerator and noticed the white bread pan inside. He frowned and pulled it out, wondering what Ichigo had cooked. Pulling the foil off of the top, he felt himself smirk and little and look to the side of the appliance. He saw Ichigo cuddled up on the couch, holding the lion plushy he had come to love so much.

Grimmjow looked back down at the meatloaf and put it on the counter. He pulled out the rest of the things Ichigo cooked and started to heat them up. He sat at the breakfast bar, staring at the now hot food. He didn't even know Ichigo could cook, let alone know anything about American food. Maybe he was really neglecting the little cat boy. He grabbed his fork, stabbing at the loaf of meat, and slid it in his mouth. His eyes closed in satisfaction and he could hear himself moaning at how delicious it was.

It tasted almost as good as his mother's. He found himself practically stuffing his face with the rest of the food as if that was going to be his last meal. After he was finished, he leaned back in the high stool-like chair and sighed in content. Maybe he was thinking about this in the wrong way. Ichigo wasn't really doing him much harm. He was a nice little house mate to have. He kept quiet most of the time, unless he wanted to know about things.

And even though he slept on Grimmjow's chest, it wasn't an unnerving feeling. He enjoyed the feeling of him up there. He enjoyed lounging around with the boy. He enjoyed listening to the boy purr unconsciously. Ichigo really was something completely different in his life and maybe he really did need the change. He sighed and made his way over to the sink, putting his dish into it.

Making his way towards the bedroom, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Turning around he walked over to the feline hybrid. Slipping his arms under the boy, he pulled him up into bridal style, surprised that the boy pushed closer and started to purr. Smiling down at him, he turned back towards the bedroom and headed over. He guessed it would be better for Ichigo to sleep with him again. He did enjoy it anyway.

He stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the apartment alone without the purrs of a small orange haired cat boy.

* * *

Yeah, I did a little time skip. There was nothing really going on between those months other than Ichigo learning English and more about the world, as well as Grimmjow started to have problems with sleep. I gave you guys a little sneak preview into Grimmjow's past. There will be more sneak peeks throughout the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts and don't forget to read my new **Oneshot Collection - Ripe and Ready** and make a request to it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh crap! I updated this. :D

Chapter 06

_Turning the knob, he pushed open the door and his eyes felt like they would fall out of his head. He knew he had said her name, but his voice sounded foreign to him. When had he ever sounded so heartbroken, so in pain? He felt himself walk into the room, staring at his girlfriend with some other man._

_No. No. He had to be hallucinating. She would never betray him. She would never do something so cruel. It just wasn't in her nature. He called her name again, this time with more gusto. He was practically shouting at her, asking her what the hell was going on. _

_She told him._

_She told him that he was neglecting her. She never knew if he would come home or not. She just couldn't deal with the thought of him dead somewhere. She needed to move on, to be with someone she didn't have to constantly worry about._

"_So you're cheating on me!" he roared. He could feel the blood in his body boiling with rage. His muscles flexed with anger and the smug look on the man's face was just asking to be socked to oblivion. He could see the frightened look in her hazel eyes. He had given her every thing. He had been doing this so that they could live a better life and she was cheating on him._

_He felt himself move, the rage in him taking over. He reached for her, pulling her by her sea green locks. He wouldn't allow this. He wouldn't allow her to leave him after everything he gave her. She screamed for him to stop, but he just wasn't listening. Grimmjow slammed her against the wall, his fingers shaking as he held her there._

"_How could you do this to me?" he said, softer than a whisper. He knew she could hear him. He watched as her eyes started to fill with tears. "How could you do this to me!" He would take his anger out on her, rather than the man sitting on the bed behind him. It wasn't his fault, though he seemed to know about him all along. It was hers. She was the one that broke his heart. After being together for so long, since high school, he felt it was all her fault. _

"_I trusted you with everything. My life, my secrets, my fuckin' heart and you do this shit to me." He could feel his voice cracking the longer he looked down at her. He never knew he would feel like his world was breaking apart. "I should shatter you just like you have done to me." The woman was shaking now, tears streaks rolling down her face. _

"_I-I'm so sorry," she sobbed, but Grimmjow didn't want to hear it. He didn't want her apologies. He just wanted his life back. He raised his arm, ready to strike her. If he killed her now, maybe the pain would go away. _

"_I don't want your empty apologies. You're fuckin dead to me." His arm came down and a few inches from her face, his fist ramming into the wall. His eyes went wide and the woman watched as blood started to drip from his mouth._

"_Gr-Grimmjow," she mumbled. She looked down and gasped at the knife penetrating through his flesh, the glint of metal peeking out. She watched him fall to his knees, gasping for air. Looking up, she saw the man she had been with standing there, fully clothed. He reached out for her, not even looking at the man on the floor, bleeding to death. _

_Grimmjow could see the scene playing out through his blurry eyes. He gasped her name, hoping she would help him, but he watched her get farther from him. He felt the tears rolling down his face and he stretched his hand out, hoping she would even have the heart to look at him. _

_She looked over her shoulder, tears still streaming from her eyes. And she spoke one last time before she was gone from his sight._

"_I'm so sorry, Grimmjow." _

Grimmjow gasped, tears making stains down his cheeks. He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly and he could feel the sweat running across his body. That dream had been much different from the others. It had never gotten that far into the memory. He reached his hand to his chest and massaged the puckered skin there, making sure it wasn't bleeding. He could feel the burning as if the blade was still piercing through him. He ran his hand through his hair, grimacing at how damp it was. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what time it was. He knew it really didn't matter; it wasn't as if he had to do to work, but he hated waking up too early or too late.

He felt the familiar soft heaviness lying against his torso and sighed. Reaching his hand down, he started to stroke Ichigo behind his ear, listening to the boy purr with delight.

Maybe he should listen to Apacci. The woman never really gave him any bad advice. But the thought of forgiving that cheating bitch made him want to vomit his guts. He couldn't see himself going up to her and forgiving her for something so cruel. She had stood there, doing nothing as he bled to death on his own bedroom floor. He was so lucky that Nnoitra had found him or he would have been pushing up daisies. He felt soft locks rub against his lower abdomen and looked down to see chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him.

"Mornin'." Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow, his tail lazily moving back in forth high in the air.

"Mmmm, morning," Ichigo mumbled. He lifted his lower body, arching and stretching above Grimmjow. The blue haired man couldn't take his eyes off of the nimble and flexible body above him and cleared his throat. "Are you hungry?" Grimmjow nodded before he frowned. He should probably apologize for last night. He watched Ichigo slide off of him and he sat up.

"H-hey, Ichigo." The feline looked over his shoulder and the blunet cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "I'm, uh, sorry about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just…angry."

Ichigo just smiled and nodded. "No worries. Did you eat the food?" Grimmjow nodded. "Did you like it?" The blunet nodded again and that seemed to make Ichigo even happier. "That's all that matters then." He turned back around and headed out of the room, his tail curled up right behind him.

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He guessed it was true. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Grimmjow sat at his desk, his dark blue framed glasses sitting on his nose. He was going through some of the normal emails he received from clients and people he usually did business with. He felt the boy's tail sliding up his leg and he chuckled at Ichigo's kitty antics. The boy really was a cat through and through. Sometimes he would find Ichigo sitting near his large window, just gazing out of it, or hiding behind or under his bed, knocked out sleep. The cat boy liked to lie at his feet most of the time and sit in his lap for no apparent reason.

Grimmjow didn't mind it. He thought it was just interesting. But it was hard to come to terms that he was sexually attracted to a feline hybrid. He knew it wasn't right to have those kinds of thoughts about the innocent but deadly creature, but he really couldn't help himself.

_You've Got Mail~._

Grimmjow looked up at the sound of him receiving a new email. Clicking it, he began to read a long email about someone needing his team's assistant down in Florida. It wasn't very detailed, but it never was. The person had said it would be worth their while and they wouldn't regret it. The person had left a number and a name, which Grimmjow was sure was an alias. He stared at the information for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea to go on missions at the moment. Ichigo was still in hiding from whatever was going on in Japan and Grimmjow didn't know if the boy should be left alone. He knew he would have to get back to his usual routine, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He looked down at the sign of loud purring and pulled back to see Ichigo sound asleep lying on top of his feet.

He sighed and leaned back over, lowering his head on his desk. He guessed he could have Apacci look after him until he got back. They seemed to get along fairly well and it would probably be better if Ichigo had someone to keep him company. Lifting his head up, he reached for his cell phone. Scrolling through the long list of women and men, he finally found Apacci's number. Pressing the send button, he listened to the ringing, waiting for the woman to answer.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" The man snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, hello to you too, Apacci. I thought you would be happy to hear from me."

"…" Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered why he even put up with the dark haired woman. Her attitude was far worst than his and she didn't care if he liked it or not.

"Look, it's about Ichigo-"

"Is he okay?" Grimmjow's eyebrow arched at the sudden change in the woman's voice. He had never heard Apacci speak in such a way, especially towards him.

"Uh, yeah, he's fine. I was just wonderin' if you could watch him for a few days. I got business to take care of out of town and I don't want to leave him home alone."

"Yes! Bring him over!"

"…Really?" The blunet had thought that the woman would be hesitant. She wasn't the type of person to really take care of anyone but herself and him. She must really enjoy being around him.

"Yes," she said in a more aggravated way. Grimmjow chuckled before looking back at the computer.

"Alright, I'll bring him over tomorrow morning. Hope you can handle him."

"If I can handle you, I'm sure he's not a problem."

* * *

"Do you have everything, Ichigo?"

"For the twelfth time, yes, I have everything. Why are you so jittery?" Grimmjow frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't really nervous about doing another job. That was a piece of cake. He was nervous about leaving Ichigo with a group of women for longer than five minutes. See, Apacci didn't live alone. She lived with two other women. One was loud, rowdy and very obnoxious, while the other was very quiet and Grimmjow never really understood her. It was kind of awkward that he had fucked the both of them as well. It wasn't that there was tension between them; he just didn't think leaving Ichigo alone with them was a good idea.

First off, they loved cats. They were into cute things, as most girls were and they had the tendency to be very…clingy. Grimmjow hoped that wouldn't bother Ichigo. He didn't need to boy to be traumatized more then he already was.

"I'm not really jittery. I just want to make sure."

"Where are you going anyway? You didn't tell me?"

"Away…for business." Ichigo frowned as he gazed up at Grimmjow. He hated when the blue haired man was so vague. "I'll be back in about a week, okay?" Ichigo sighed, but nodded anyway. He watched Grimmjow press his thumb against the doorbell and both males listened for any signs from inside the apartment.

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard the sound of womanly squeals sounding from the other side. He glared up at Grimmjow who just smirked down at him. "Grimmjow, what the-"

"Ahhh! Ichigo!" The orange haired cat boy swiftly turned his head to see Apacci standing in the doorway, clad in a pair of tight sweatpants and a wife beater. "I'm so glad you're staying with us. Come in, come in." She started to pull the boy inside and could see Grimmjow trying to make a get away from the corner of her eye. She reached out, grabbing the man by his jacket, a wild glint in her eye. "You too, Grimmjow."

The blunet groaned as he was dragged into the large apartment. "Apacci, I really have to get going. I still gotta finish packing."

"Nonsense. You have to say hi to the girls." Grimmjow sighed, standing in the middle of the apartment. He glanced over to see Ichigo practically making himself at home on the couch.

"Ichigo…" The boy looked his way, ears twitching slightly. "I think you should know…these women are scary. And when I mean scary, I mean they will smother you with love." Ichigo's brow arched before turning around at the sound of feet coming down the hallway.

A tall voluptuous girl was first, clad in a pair of pink shorts and a black t-shirt. One look at Ichigo and she was launching herself at him and smothering him in her large cleavage. The other one was short and quiet, but when she looked at Ichigo, she had an interesting look in her eye. She made her way over to where the other woman was and sat next to her.

"See, they don't care about me. So, I'm going to get going." Grimmjow made his way towards the door, throwing it up. "I'll see you in a week, Ichigo. Anything you need, ask them." The blunet was out the door immediately and Ichigo was stuck with three very beautiful women.

"So," the tallest one started. "My name is Mila-Rose and you must be Ichigo. That's Sung-Sun and you already know Apacci. I've never seen a real feline hybrid. You are just the cutest thing. "

"Uh…thank you, I think." Ichigo glanced over to see the shorter woman, named Sung-Sun staring at him. She seemed to be studying him before she smiled softly. She reached her hand up and started to scratch the back of his ear. Ichigo found himself relaxing and leaning down closer to her, sounds of purring coming from his lips.

He guessed staying with them wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Byakuya walked a straight line down a wide room. He watched as his men started to get dress in then there normal black hakama and kosode. They tied a black sash around their waists, keeping the kosode from fluttering about. Grabbing their jika-tabi, they slipped them onto their feet, making sure that the hakama slipped inside, keeping them wrapped around their legs.

"We are traveling to America!" Byakuya spoke, his voice carrying throughout the small room. "There we will be collecting a certain Ryoka that has slipped between our fingers! During the mission everyone not on your side is your enemy. I want no witnesses. If someone sees you eradicate them. Immediately! You are to bring the Ryoka back to Japan, alive and unharmed!"

Byakuya watched as hoods were slipped over his subordinates' eyes, coverings were wrapped around their mouths and gloves slipped upon hands. He watched them grab their weapons and slip them into their sashes before they stood straight and gazed forward.

"This is our mission! And what are we?"

"Shinigami!" a collective shout responded.

"Again!"

"Shinigami!" they repeated.

"You are the Gods of death! The bringers of justice! Now go forth and do what needs to be done!" Byakuya watched his men glide away, like rushing water and disappear in the blink of an eye. They knew what their mission was and who to retrieve, but that didn't mean he would sit on the sidelines. He grabbed his own covering and wrapped it around his mouth. He grabbed a hair tie and wrapped it around his long locks, making sure not a strand was out of place. He reached for his fingerless gloves and slipped them across his fair-skinned appendages. Fixing his light green scarf, he gazed out in front of him, watching the bare trees shake in the winter breeze.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting his mind become free. He gripped the handle of his sword and opened his determined slate eyes before he flashed, disappearing and only leaving a flutter of leaves in his wake.

* * *

Ichigo sat on a plush and lace covered bed, his eyes hidden behind his hands and his face red as a strawberry. He wished Grimmjow would come back already. He didn't want to be there anymore. It had only been two days and he found himself far embarrassed around those three women than around the not-caring Grimmjow.

He wasn't the type of creature that enjoyed things of this nature, but he could see why Grimmjow seemed to enjoy their company. They were flamboyant and free, not caring if they walked around naked with a man in the house. Ichigo whimpered when his sienna eyes caught sight of a dark brown nipple and he squeezed his eyes shut, wrinkles forming across his eyelids.

"Why do I have to be in here!" he yelled, his voice sounding muffled and his ears lowered. Mila-Rose pouted, gazing down at the orange haired cat boy. She had been trying on some new clothing and she said that she had needed some manly advice. Ichigo wasn't a man. He wasn't a man at all. "I'm a damn cat! I know nothing about fashion!"

"Mila! Are you teasing Ichigo in there!"

"No," Mila mumbled.

"Yes!" Ichigo shouted. "Yes, she is! Can I leave!" Ichigo quickly made a get away, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. He sighed, pulling his hands from his face and walking down the hall. He saw Apacci sitting on the couch, Sung-Sun on the opposite loveseat. He quickly made his way over to her and sat next to her legs. He enjoyed Sung-Sun. She wasn't as perverted as Mila, and she was the quietest out of the three. He had been sleeping in her room since he arrived, fearing that if he slept with the other women, they would attack him.

He knew Apacci was sweeter than that, but you just never knew with her. He was actually surprised that Grimmjow had relations with all three girls. It made him worry a lot more about Grimmjow. He sighed and glanced over towards the dark haired woman. Appaci's different colored eyes were gazing at some leather bound book and Ichigo wondered what she was reading.

"Uh, Apacci."

"Hmmm?"

"…Do you know why Grimmjow sleeps with so many different partners?" Sung-Sun frowned behind him and Apacci looked up from her book, her eyes serious and a hint of sadness in them.

"…He's trying to forget about someone…I guess."

"Who?"

"His ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Ichigo whispered. "Did she hurt him or something?" Apacci just nodded before sighing and setting her book down.

"She did something really awful, but she feels sorry for it and still loves him." Ichigo frowned, feeling a pain in his chest. He looked down at his fingers and wondered if Grimmjow still loved his ex. He didn't like the thought of that. He rather Grimmjow not love anyone and be alone with him, rather than still be in love with someone who hurt him.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is-"

_Ding Dong._

Everyone looked up when the doorbell sounded and Apacci wondered whom it could be. She slipped off of the couch and headed for the door. Looking through the peephole, her eyes went wide and she cursed under her breath. She reached for the lock, unlatching it and turning the knob.

Ichigo looked on, wondering who the person was. He watched a tall and curvy woman step into the apartment, her hair long and aqua green. He frowned, hoping she wasn't just as crazy as Mila-Rose.

"Ichigo…I want you to meet someone." The boy looked up into hazel eyes. "This is Neliel, one of my best friends." The woman smiled down at him, even though she could plainly see the cat ears and tail. Ichigo continued to gaze at her, not liking the feeling he was getting from her. She seemed nice, but he could see more then anyone else in the room and what he saw he didn't enjoy. Flashes of blood and tears filled his mind and he found himself subtly backing up. Whoever this woman was, he hoped whatever filled his mind wasn't something he really had to be worried about.

* * *

So I explained more about Grimmjow's past in this chapter. You guys got to know exactly what his scar came from. Also there is a new character, which I'm sure you guys know who she is and what part she plays. If you don't you will soon. The Shinigami are also on the move and if you couldn't tell, I kind of made them into ninjas :3. Ninjas are cool!

_jika-tabi - shoes, kind of like sock boots. _

Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Update! Yay!

Chapter 07

Ichigo sat on the floor next to Sung-Sun, listening to Apacci and the green haired woman converse. He couldn't take his sepia eyes off of her and he knew there had to be something going on with her. He just didn't get bad vibes from anyone and he didn't see horrific pieces of visions just for no apparent reason. This woman had something she was hiding and he knew Apacci had an idea of what it was. He didn't understand why he was the only person being left in the dark. Out of everyone in the room, he was probably the most safest and trustworthy person. Maybe it was because he was a stranger that no one still trusted him or maybe it was because of his appearance.

His lips turned down. He thought about how Grimmjow still didn't trust him even after they had been living together for so long. He hadn't done anything to make him feel that way and he wondered if Grimmjow was just that way around everyone. He glanced back up to see the green-haired woman gazing his way and his lips turned down even more, his brows creasing in worry.

"Apacci says that you live with Grimmjow." Ichigo just nodded, feeling like he really shouldn't emphasize on any information. "H-how is he doing?" Narrowed mocha eyes gazed into large hazel orbs and he really felt like something was off. Ichigo felt himself rise from the floor and make his way over, ignoring Apacci's eyes gazing at him. Neliel looked at him, confusion in her eyes and wondering why he was practically glaring at her. Had she done something wrong to him? Or did he just not like new people?

He knew this woman did something to Grimmjow, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The thought of this woman creating a problem for the blunet didn't sit to well with the feline hybrid and he wanted to rectify any problems at their source. He stood in front of her, gazing deeply into her eyes and he could see the weariness and sadness that no one else could see. Reaching out, he touched her hand, surprised that she didn't jerk away like most people. It didn't take long for a flood of memories and feelings to crash his way and engulf him in a flame of misery.

He quickly recoiled from the woman, his body falling backwards onto the floor. He could feel the streaks for tears rolling down his face at what he saw. Ichigo could see why Grimmjow would never trust anyone. He could see why the blunet bottled up his emotions and Ichigo could see just why he would try to forget her. She was a…

"Monster," Ichigo heard himself say and Apacci's eyes went large, as did Neliel's. Ichigo was never one to pass judgment on anyone, but with his abilities it was much easier to see why people did whatever they did. This woman had no logical reason to hurt Grimmjow in such a way and he considered her just as bad as the people that used him for their benefit.

"Ichigo…that's not nice. Apologize to her."

"No, I refuse to," Ichigo hissed, his ears twitching furiously. "She doesn't deserve it." Sienna eyes continued to glare in the green haired woman's direction. Apacci frowned and continued to look down at the feline hybrid before looking at her friend. She felt bad for Neliel but she could understand why Ichigo felt that way. Grimmjow had told her about Ichigo's abilities, which were extraordinary, but she still worried about Ichigo using them.

"You don't know th-"

"I do know that, Apacci." He looked into two-toned eyes and the woman could see that Ichigo was solidified on his decision. She didn't know if it was because of the act of Neliel leaving Grimmjow to die in his own bedroom or the fact that she hurt the blunet deeply, regardless of how. Apacci knew Ichigo cherished Grimmjow in some way, but she didn't know how to read the situation. "And you do too." Ichigo backed away from the women, his eyes never leaving the shocked expression of Neliel.

"How could you do that to someone who loved you more than anything?" The hazel eyes lowered and Neliel could feel the tears start to form. Even to this day, she still didn't know how she could hurt Grimmjow so deeply.

* * *

"Search everything!" Byakuya stood in the middle of the apartment, watching his men go through every nook and cranny of the home. He and his team had finally made it to America and it didn't take long for them to get to Grimmjow's apartment. They could practically smell the sweet stench of the Ryoka in the abode and knew they found the right place. He made his way towards the bedroom, his feet practically gliding across the wooden floor. Stepping inside, he frowned. The sweet smell was all over the place, but it was so much stronger in there.

Lips turning up in detest and he wanted to vomit at the thought of someone living with such a creature. It was unnatural, vile and the most horrendous thing any person could think of. What was the point? They were only good enough to be used for weapons. To think a person would want a relationship with that abomination was beyond him.

He felt Renji walk past him, making his way deeper into the bedroom. The red haired man overturned the place, looking for any clues as to where the Ryoka could be, but there were no signs. Byakuya wondered where they could be at such a late hour. It seemed that the apartment had been empty for quite some time, the feeling of body heat gone from the place.

"Taichō, nothing has been found. What should we do now?" The dark haired man sighed and made his way over to the large paned glass window and gazed out onto the New York skyline. This was not a productive situation. They were wasting time hunting for the creature and it would be idiotic to leave now and go back empty handed. Furthermore, if they came back without the Ryoka, the Sōtaichō would be furious.

"…We stay. Take someone with you and keep an eye out for any signs of the Ryoka or the person who stole him. I'll stay here and keep watch." Byakuya saw his lieutenant nod in the reflection of the glass before disappearing out the door. He took a deep breath, his body shivering at the distinct smell of ginger and oranges wafting through the air. He pressed his gloved hand up against the cold glass window and slowly closed his eyes. He would not let this get to him. It was his duty to get rid of these creatures and he would not let this one slip through his fingers because of past experiences. That was then and this is now.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the ledge of the wall the surrounded the balcony connected to Apacci's apartment. That green haired woman had left; feeling like she was not wanted and the feline couldn't even feel any remorse. He hated people who hurt people he cared about and he deeply cared about Grimmjow. He could never understand how someone could do that to the person they loved. Wasn't love supposed to be cherished? He wasn't really sure how love worked. He always thought it was supposed to be a happy thing. He knew Grimmjow would never hurt her if he loved her so much and for her to walk away in that situation was just unforgivable.

"Ichigo…" The hybrid continued to gazed out, not even acknowledging Apacci when she stepped out onto the balcony. His eyes were glued to the night sky, his tail lazily swinging back and forth behind him. "Don't be angry with Nel, she feels bad for what she did. She knows it was wrong of her, but she can't take back what she did."

"She shouldn't have done it in the first place," Ichigo mumbled. He frowned at the way his voice sounded, the tone of anger and hostility clear. He just didn't understand the logic of watching and leaving the person you love to die in a pool of their own blood. He lowered his head, shaking it and trying to will away the image of Grimmjow's heartbroken expression or the blood staining his body. "I see why Grimmjow hates her so much. She doesn't deserve his forgiveness."

"You know nothing of what happened between those two," Apacci angrily responded, making Ichigo look over his shoulder.

"I don't need to!" Ichigo shouted. "I know nothing about being in love or about having something special like it, but I know that you are not suppose to hurt the one you care about! I would never hurt the person I love in such a way! She slept with another man! She stood there and watched as some guy stabbed Grimmjow and then left with him! Are you defending what she did? ...I thought you cared about Grimmjow more than that."

"I do, but Nel had her reasons."

"She had no other reason then being selfish!" Apacci's eyes went wide as she watched Ichigo's eyes turn gold. "I can see into the deepest parts of people with just one touch and I can see every logical and illogical thought they have. I can see what they were thinking, why they were thinking it and why they apply it to their actions. She thought of only herself and not about how Grimmjow felt. The tears she let spill from her eyes were nothing but show because if she really cared she would have never even thought about hurting him in the first place."

"Ichigo, Grimmjow neglected Nel while they were together. He cared more about his job than her."

"He did his job to provide for them both. If it wasn't for his job he wouldn't be the man he is now and I wouldn't be here right now. The person in the wrong isn't Grimmjow, it's her." Ichigo turned back around, his eyes zeroing in on the large moon above. "If she had a problem with the way Grimmjow did things, she should have said something about it."

Apacci sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. She was never going to get through to the boy. He was just too innocent and he couldn't see the deeper problem. He only saw the surface and superficial details about what love entailed. There was always more to it, but it would take time for Ichigo to figure that out on his own. She turned around and started making her way back into the apartment. She gripped the side of the door and sighed one more time.

"Love is more difficult than you think. Everything isn't always black and white, there are shades of gray." She stepped into the apartment, quietly closing the sliding glass door and leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

He didn't give a damn about black and white or about grays. He cared about the act at hand. It didn't matter what you thought about or what your feelings were. Everything was set in stone once you acted and the way Nel had acted was, in his mind, totally uncalled for.

Grimmjow's actions were based on how badly he had been hurt and Ichigo could finally understand why the blunet wanted to forget. He could understand the different partners he had seen come and go throughout the time he had been with Grimmjow. They were never the same, never anything alike and the blunet never acted as if he gave a damn. He was keeping the void in him empty and Ichigo could understand why he never wanted it to be filled. The man feared of being hurt again. Ichigo knew he could never fill Grimmjow's void, but he could keep it from getting larger. He didn't want to see the man engulfed in sadness and he would do anything to keep it that way. Whatever the man needed or wanted, he would be there to give him anything he ever wanted, as long as he could stay by Grimmjow's side.

* * *

**So, I wanted to know. Are people enjoying this story enough for me to continue? It's kind of a slow pace story and I don't know if people are bored with it or not. At first it wasn't going to be, but I enjoy when stories have subplots away from the actual story line. I just wanted to know how people really feel about the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

All the feedback from last chapter was helpful and inspiring. So, I was able to write another one. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 07

Ichigo refused to talk to anyone in the apartment. Apacci had angered him and he just didn't want to even look at her. It had been days since their little argument and he had holed himself up in Sung-sun's room, only leaving when he needed to. Food was left at the door and Sung-sun would come and go when Ichigo was asleep. He couldn't believe Apacci would defend Neliel for such a thing. He had thought they all cared for Grimmjow in some way, but it seemed like he was wrong. It seemed that the only person that actually cared was him. He knew nothing about Grimmjow, other than what he had seen during his stay with the blunet, but he knew that he wasn't such a bad guy.

He sighed, pushing his legs up to his chin and burying his face into his knees. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up over something that didn't even involve him, but the memories flashing through his brain were making it hard to keep his mouth shut. The image of Grimmjow's deep blue eyes holding that kind of pain and seeing the tears spill were just heart wrenching. He had never thought he would see the man in such a way and it made something in his soul swell up. The feeling of protection and possession filled his heart, overflowing with the want of keeping Grimmjow safe.

The blunet had done so much for him. He had been saved and protected in a way that he had never been. Life had been terrifying before those guys had come along. The thought of being back in that dark cell, captured by Aizen wasn't as bad as his life before. At least with the brown haired man he hadn't been tortured too much and his body remained clean. When he had been used for sexual gratification, he had been drugged and tortured, scarred inside and out. His body had never been in so much pain and his mind had never felt so many strong emotions.

The place where they had kept him, among other Ryoka, had been so small. It felt like he was thrown into a cardboard box with a bunch of other hybrids. Food had been minimal and space was almost nonexistent. There was never any sunlight, no fresh air and whenever they were needed or bought they would be dragged out by the collar around their necks. Ichigo could remember all the hands on him as he stood in the middle of a small dark room, beady and disgusting eyes gazing at his naked body. He could remember wrinkled hands stroking his tail non-to softly and large fingers poking at his skin. Voices deep and seasoned would always call him obscene and "cute" names as his body was caressed. They made him do things to other hybrids, their eyes watching with lust burning in their pupils. Most of the time he was drugged, but he could remember every touch and every word they said.

He had been so glad when the police had found him huddled in the corner that faithful night. It had been the last straw and he had been grateful that the salary man had been too excited to drug him. There had been no remorse when he slashed the man, killing him instantly. If it would get him away from that life then he would do whatever he could.

He had thought, hoped that the police would take him back to his family, but he had been so wrong. The facility had been the place he had been taken to, a place for his kind to be "studied". He would never forget how bad that place was. At first it was okay. He had met a lot of others like him. The place was clean and he was able to stay in a large room with another Ryoka. There had been a comfy bed, delicious food and he was able to roam greenery that connected to his new home. It had been a few months before everything turned into some nightmare.

His normal calm roommate had come back from a full day with doctors. At first Ichigo hadn't thought anything was wrong, but he had woken up in the middle of the night to see the pale white Ryoka gazing down at him, eyes golden and bright. He could remember fighting the deranged creature off, but he had received a few wounds from the incident. The doctors had dragged the kicking and screaming hybrid off and Ichigo never saw him again.

One after another all the hybrids that he had become friends with started disappearing until only one of them was left. Ichigo had stayed close to the large Ryoka, remembering how the creature would defend him no matter what. The large hybrid was the only one he could trust now that everyone was gone, but it didn't do any good when he were in a facility filled with people who wanted to use him.

He was asked questions about his powers that he had no idea he even had. There had been questions about where he had come from before, the acts he had done and should have done. They studied him, tied him down and drugged him. They took pictures of him and touched him. They took samples from him in the most obscene ways and Ichigo had no idea how to stop the madness. With the drugs in his system, he had become much weaker and his body had always been in constant pain.

Ichigo frowned, remembering the night before he escaped. It had been another sleepless night due to the different medication they had been giving him. His mocha eyes were fixed on the empty bed in his room and his body was thrown haphazardly across his sheets. There were so many thoughts and memories rolling around his brain and it just made it harder to relax.

The room had been quiet, until he heard the creaking of his door slowly opening, someone stepping into his room. His twitching orange ears could hear the heavy breathing and he practically smell the sweat on the man that was standing at the edge of his bed. The white lab coat wasn't much of a contrast compared to the completely white room, but the deep red eyes looked unsettled and unfocused. Ichigo didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't do much with his body being weighed down with drowsiness.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly when he remembered cold fingers touching him that night. They had been hard and the gestures didn't end fast enough. They had probed every nook and cranny on his body until they were satisfied.

The next day he was able to escape with a few other Ryoka after some kind of malfunction to the security system. His friend, Kenpachi, had said one of the others had gotten into the room and screwed with the electronics, providing them to be able to escape. Ichigo was ecstatic to be away from that place. He and Ken had stayed together most of the time, trying to keep each other safe. Ichigo had been glad that Kenpachi had waited for him so that they could escape together. If it wasn't for the large hybrid, Ichigo knew he wouldn't have survived on the streets.

Kenpachi was strong compared to most of the hybrids, being that he was the largest there. He had been trained to fight in combat but when something unknown happened they threw him into the facility. To keep him from attacking the medics, he was given medication that put a damper on his strength. Eventually the man stopped taking them, but he really had no reason to leave anyway. That is until Ichigo came around. He had seen the orange haired hybrid as a young companion and if Ichigo wanted to leave, then he would go with him.

Life on the streets had been okay, much better than the facility, but Ichigo knew it wouldn't last. Someone had caught wind of him, making him and Kenpachi have to run for it. The bigger hybrid wanted to stay and fight, but Ichigo knew that fighting would only make their situation worse, so they ran and ran. Not paying attention to where they were going, they were split up and Ichigo was caught almost instantly. He had never seen Kenpachi ever again and he was put into the care of Aizen.

Ichigo could hear himself sobbing at remembering so much from his past. He had lost so much, so many friends that he was surprised that he survived. He thought he would end up like them. Ichigo didn't know what happened to the other hybrids, but he knew most of them probably weren't the same. His species were only used for slaves, whether it be sexual or for combat. They were never cherished, not given any respect or even so much as a thank you.

Blue eyes came into view and Ichigo smiled at the thought of Grimmjow. He had yet to be treated like some toy by these people. Starrk had treated him as a friend, a companion. Ulquiorra was a quiet one, but Ichigo could enjoy being around the man. The green eyes never showed any disgust towards him, sometimes showing sympathy but that was better than anything else. Nnoitra was a confusing character. Ichigo never knew if he was liked or hated by the tall, lanky man. The man's temper and mood swings were just unpredictable. It didn't bother Ichigo since the man was usually neutral to him. He didn't smile his way, but he didn't sneer much either. The cat boy smiled when he thought about how affection he was to the longhaired man, Nnoitra never pulling away from him. He guessed the man liked him a little bit.

Grimmjow was just his knight in shining armor. Ichigo didn't care about how many fights they had been in or how many times Grimmjow had shouted at him, they always seemed to become friendly again. The blunet cared for him in his own little ways and Ichigo was thankful that he was treated like a person instead of some animal.

He sighed and looked up, turning his head over his shoulder to gaze at the night sky. He missed Grimmjow.

* * *

Byakuya stood in the middle of the living room, assessing the mess his subordinates made. He really wished they could be a little more discreet with their job, but he figured it was okay for it to look like a burglary. He glanced over to see a lion plush laying on the edge of couch. Making his way over, he reached for it, ghosting his fingers over the soft stitching and cotton. Picking it up, he gazed down at it, the aroma of ginger and oranges seeping from the toy.

It made him remember the treachery of his heart and how he had lost something, someone that had been dear to him. He had put his job first and he knew he could never take back what he did. Byakuya gripped the toy in his hands, his already white skin getting lighter. The things he did now would never be forgiven by that hybrid. He had gone back on his promise to rise above in ranks and the act of betrayal was seared into his brain like a tattoo on skin.

He sighed and sat down on the couch, his slate gray gems never leaving the brown button eyes of the stuffed animal. He could understand why this man would steal such a creature. He could understand the feeling of being able to want to protect or be protected. He had pushed away his own desires and feelings to keep himself from wanting to save these precious souls. He had been trained to hate them and their godly powers.

He cleared his throat and tossed the toy onto the opposite side of the couch. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. Could he betray himself any longer? Could he keep this emotionless façade up? The fire he once had inside him was slowly dying out and he wondered how much longer it would take before he became a deeply fridge man.

Green eyes flashed before him and his body subtly shook when he thought about the hybrid he had tossed aside. He was becoming like everyone else and as he looked around the apartment, he remembered just how much of himself was left behind.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading to see Apacci stepping inside. His lips turned down and he continued to gaze at her as she sat on the edge of the bed. He knew this would come and he knew he could never stay mad at Apacci. The woman had done a lot for him since he came to America and even if they had a disagreement it didn't mean he hated her.

"Ichigo, I came to apologize." The boy's long bushy tail moved side to side next to him as he waited for her to continue speaking. "I know what Neliel did was wrong and I'm not justifying that it was right, but I just think that you should understand both sides of the story."

"Is there a reason why I should give her the benefit of the doubt? Am I missing something about her that I didn't see in my visions?" Apacci frowned and looked down at her fingers. "If there is, then tell me so I won't keep thinking that she did it out of pure selfishness."

"I'm not really sure why she did it, but I think she had her own reasons. Why would she call Nnoitra as soon as she left if she didn't actually care?" Ichigo frowned and looked away. "Nnoitra had rushed to Grimmjow's apartment and found him in enough time before he lost too much blood. She still loves Grimmjow with everything in her and she regrets what she did. Maybe she did do it out of selfishness. Maybe she was lonely and the act of having someone clouded her mind. I don't know, but all I know is that she still cares him and wants him back."

Ichigo snorted at the idea of Grimmjow getting back with Neliel. The blunet wouldn't allow himself to do such a thing and Ichigo wouldn't allow it either.

"I know you like him, Ichigo." The feline looked up, his orange ears flattening against his head. "It's not really hard to figure out, but you should know that he won't be with you. He's afraid of commitment."

Ichigo shook his head, his tail curling around him. "I don't care about any of that. Grimmjow has done so much for me that staying by his side is all that I need. He can continue to live his life and I will continue to be near him." Ichigo knew he didn't want it to always be that way, but he would never push himself onto Grimmjow. He would wait for Grimmjow to pursue him and let things flow from there.

"What if that's not all he wants?" Orange brows furrowed as sienna eyes gazed at Apacci. "Grimmjow is a man, Ichigo, and I'm sure you have seen a few of the people that he comes and goes with. If you are prepared to live with Grimmjow, then you better be prepared to give up something."

Ichigo's eyes were large and he looked down at his hands. Was that true? Would Grimmjow ask him to do such a thing? They had been together this long and the man had never asked for such a thing. He heard the doorbell ring, but his mind was still reeling on the blunet. Did the man really see him like every other guy? Would he be subjected to having to sleep with Grimmjow too? He didn't know if he could go through such a painful thing again. The thought of being forced upon made him fearful of what could happen. The thoughts of probing fingers came into mind and he pulled his tail closer to himself.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow's here!" The feline hybrid shook his head. Grimmjow would never do such a thing to him. The man was totally different. He looked up when he heard footsteps and found himself unconsciously smiling when he saw blue eyes gazing down at him. Grimmjow was nothing like those horrible people. The man was kind to him even if they had their problems. The blunet had saved him and it would be stupid to think that Grimmjow would start acting like the people from his past.

"I'm fuckin' exhausted, so I hope yer ready to go home." Ichigo's smile seemed to widen and he remembered that Grimmjow was more than his friend, he had become family and Grimmjow's home was also his home.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

**Again, thank you for all the feedback last chapter. It really helped me to get back on track with this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review and see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Update! :D

Chapter 09

"…What the fuck happened to my apartment!" The moment Grimmjow switched the light on; he noticed his place in utter disarray. Glasses and plates were thrown from the shelves; the cushions were torn from the couch and laid haphazardly across the floor, lamps and photos knocked over. He was glad that whoever trashed his apartment left his very valuable television alone. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and made his way deeper inside, feeling Ichigo pass by him. Great! After coming home from the bullshit he had to deal with in Florida, he wanted to just sleep, but now he had to deal with this. Aquamarine eyes watched Ichigo reach at some glass and he scolded the boy.

"Be careful, Ichigo. I don't need you getting hurt."

Ichigo pulled back his hand and gazed at the mess scattered around Grimmjow's humble abode. The place looked as if a tornado had come through and Ichigo hoped none of his own things had been damaged. He quickly went to search for his lion plushy, only to find it slightly torn and sitting in the corner. Sighing in relief, he grabbed it and held it tight in his arms. He was glad nothing bad had happened to it, being that it was his favorite object that Grimmjow and Apacci had bought him.

Glancing up, he watched Grimmjow pace back and forth, a phone cradled against his ear, practically yelling at the person on the other line. He wondered whom the man was talking to, but he ignored it to search the rest of the apartment. He slowly made his way around the place, assessing all the damage and trying to see if he could find any clues. His eyesight was much better than humans were and he had a strong sense of smell. Maybe he could find the culprits who did such a horrible thing and Grimmjow would be able to teach them a lesson about privacy.

Slowly making his way towards the bedroom, he froze at the door, Grimmjow's loud mouth making his ears twitch furiously. Sniffing the air, he instantly smelled something off. He could distinctly smell Grimmjow's spicy aroma, but there was a small hint of sweetness wafting in the air. His body shook, instantly remembering the same aroma that wafted from his best friend. It usually happened when his species mated with a human for long enough. The aroma would mingle with their own and it was usually a sign that the Ryoka was off limits.

Ichigo hadn't been taken by many people so he still smelled of his own smell of ginger and oranges, but Kenpachi had been in a relationship before coming to the facility and Ichigo remembered smelling the same aroma on the large man. Had Kenpachi been here? Or was it someone else entirely?

Stepping into the bedroom, he started looking around. The closet was empty of anyone, as was under the bed. Ichigo didn't understand who would do such a thing to Grimmjow, but he hoped it was nothing to serious.

"Ichigo!" The boy looked over his shoulder when he heard Grimmjow walk into the room. "Oh, here you are. Someone is coming to clean this mess up in a few minutes. When they come, we gotta step out for a while, so maybe we can go get somethin' to eat." Ichigo just nodded and looked back down at the mess of Grimmjow's bedroom. "Whoever fuckin' did this, I hope I find their ass. I have a few choice words and specific techniques I want to try on them."

The feline hybrid smiled before looking back over his shoulder. Grimmjow was so dramatic.

* * *

The small restaurant was quiet, only a few people sitting in booths. It was quite late in the evening, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. On the other hand, Grimmjow looked as if he would collapse into his plate of French fries.

"Grimmjow?" The man just grunted, raising his eyes to gaze into mocha orbs. "Maybe we should head back to the apartment. You look exhausted."

"Can't. Shawlong said he would call when they were finished up there. It should only be a little while longer." He reached for the glass of water and sipped on the straw. "Anyway, how was your time with Apacci?"

Ichigo's lips downturned at the mention of his stay with the three women. He didn't want to really talk about what happened there, but he did want to know how Grimmjow really felt about his ex-girlfriend. He had been so in love with her and Ichigo knew there were probably still a lot of lingering feelings inside the man. He hated the idea of the blunet still being in love with such a cruel woman and he wanted to erase that memory from the man's mind, so that his heart could be rejuvenated. He knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I-it was okay, at first, but…" Ichigo's ears flattened under his hood and Grimmjow could see the distress on the cat boy's face. "Uhm, me and Apacci got into a little argument."

"Wha? What about?"

"…You," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow's brow arched and Ichigo started playing with his food before sighing. Looking up, he gazed directly into Grimmjow's sapphire eyes. "Your ex-girlfriend came over." Mocha eyes watched Grimmjow's body instantly stiffen and the man's eyes dulled in color. He could see the color draining from the man's face and Ichigo regretted even bringing the visit up.

"…D-did she say anything to you?"

"She didn't have to, I saw it…when I touched her. It was appalling what she did to you. I can't even fathom how you feel, Grimmjo-"

"No, you can't and I don't want to talk about it. That part of my life it over and I really don't want to be reminded of it."

"…But it's not over, because you keep letting it control your life."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who knows nothing about how I feel." Ichigo growled, bearing his sharp fangs towards Grimmjow, but the man just mimicked the action. He knew he shouldn't be angry with Ichigo or even speak the way he was speaking, but he didn't want any help with his life. He was living it perfectly fine.

"I was ripped away from my family; raped, drugged, imprisoned, violated and used and I don't know how you feel?" Grimmjow flinched slightly, but made no move to change his expression. If anyone knew what he was going through, it would be Ichigo. They had been used in different ways, but they still felt the need to keep their fears hidden and continue their lives the way they seemed fit. Grimmjow didn't want to identify with anyone. That meant he would be coming to terms with his pain which would lead to sharing and he be damned if he started doing mushy shit like that. So, of course, keeping it all inside was the best act to do.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"…Whatever. This isn't about me. It's about you and the way you live your life to hide your pain. I know I have no say in how you live your life, but…I just…I just worry about you."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and gazed at the feline hybrid. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." By the expression on Ichigo's face, he didn't seem to believe Grimmjow. "Really, I'm okay. ...But since you're worried so much, I'll uh, I'll take it easy, I guess."

"Good." Ichigo slipped a piece of salmon into his mouth, chewing and savoring it. He was glad that he had had the conversation with Grimmjow, even though he didn't say what he really wanted to say. Grimmjow understood his concern and that was all that mattered. He would never tell the man about his weird feelings for him and he hoped they could just continue this life without things getting awkward between them. He still didn't understand his feelings, but he knew that what he felt was more than what a friend should feel towards another.

* * *

"Ahhh, clean and livable again. Shawlong does good work. Though I guess I'll be buying new kitchenware." Ichigo just smiled at the freshly clean place. The floors were spotless of objects and even though the couch was still without cushions and some dinnerware was missing, the place looked brand new again. "I need a fuckin' shower."

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow making his way into the bathroom and he quickly scurried after him. If there was one thing Ichigo enjoyed, it was bathing with Grimmjow. From the moment he started living with the blue haired man, they rarely bathed alone, only because Ichigo was afraid of stepping into the "Chamber of Rushing Water" alone. Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him, he still couldn't shower alone. Grimmjow had to be in the vicinity of the bathroom or Ichigo would go into a fit of panic.

It had become such a norm for Grimmjow that he didn't even look over his shoulder when he heard the rustle of clothing behind him. He had grown used to Ichigo touching him, knowing that the boy's powers were controllable and that Ichigo felt safe around him. They made quick haste of their clothing and into the shower to wash away the day's stress.

It was good to be back home from all the chaos and Grimmjow didn't want to do anything for another month. Though it might sound weird, he wanted to enjoy some alone time with Ichigo. No other women or men, just spend time with the little cat boy. Ichigo brought out the domestic side of him and it got him thinking just how much he enjoyed his downtime. Being able to longue around without worrying about having to snipe someone from the top of a building. Being able to go out to the park or wherever without having to chase someone down. It was the calm life and Grimmjow did enjoy when he wasn't working.

The softness of Ichigo's bushy tail brushed across his thigh and he looked down to watch the boy lather his hair up with shampoo. Grimmjow couldn't understand how he hadn't jumped the boy yet. Ichigo was attractive, completely Grimmjow's type and the fact that the feline hybrid wasn't afraid to be forward with him kind of turned him on. Ichigo was innocent even if he had seen his fair share of vulgarity. He still kept himself closed, not quick to jump into a intimate relationship with anyone. He was sexy without even trying to seduce Grimmjow and that's what turned the blunet on more than anything else.

It was going to be hard to even get Ichigo to think of him in that way and he refused to ask the boy about taking their relationship further. He didn't want to scare Ichigo away, so he was waiting for him to jump at the opportunity. It was a chance to have something special between them and even though Grimmjow thought their relationship was good so far, he couldn't fight the sexual attraction he had to Ichigo. He couldn't fight the urge to want to make the feline hybrid mew and cry out for him.

Ichigo's mocha brown eyes enlarged and darkened when he felt the sexual aura coming from behind him. He wasn't sure what was going on and he was afraid to look over his shoulder. The feeling of heat rose from behind him and his ears twitched. Slowly looking over his shoulder, he took in Grimmjow's wet and chiseling body. Drops slowly rolling down the man's rippling arms and defined abs. He knew what Grimmjow was thinking without having to even touch the man. Grimmjow's body heat and air spoke wonders and Ichigo knew the man was having some kind of tension. His own body felt the same, but he wasn't ready to accompany Grimmjow in that kind of act. No matter how much he actually wanted the blunet or how much he wanted him to stay away from different partners.

Ichigo wanted to save Grimmjow from his pain and he knew that creating that kind of bond wasn't going to help. He may not know anything about love, but he knew sex only complicated situations and sometimes created more problems than anything else.

So he ignored the sexual air from behind him and continued to wash himself, hoping that Grimmjow could understand just why he wasn't going to give in and venture there.

* * *

The night was hot, hotter than any other Byakuya could remember. The apartment was dark, the only light shined in from the large paned windows. His slate grays assessed the cleanliness of the room, surprised that it had been cleaned in such a short time. He didn't understand why such a thing had been done. No one would be using it from here on out, left deserted to catch dust.

The low shallow breathing from behind made him realize that his men were ready, filled to the brim with adrenaline. They blended into the darkness; the only thing showing was the glint in their eyes. The blackness of their clothing let them glide through the room like the breeze, and no one would even know they were there, if everything went according to plan. Most of the time that didn't happen, but they usually never left empty handed.

Byakuya slipped into the bedroom first, his men standing in the hallway. Slate orbs gazed down at dormant cat hybrid laid across the broad and bare chest. His lips turned up in disgust, but an image of a large body flashed before his eyes and he shuddered the revulsion away.

_I don't need this right now,_ he thought. _I have a job to do._ Reaching for his sash, he pulled out a small dagger, its hilt colored white. His eyes narrowed when he watched the hybrid's ears twitch and he realized that he had acted to fast. This was the reason why he needed his head clear and his mind focused.

Sleepy brown eyes were slowly revealed and Byakuya acted fast, flashing towards the bed and grabbing Ichigo by his throat. It jerked Grimmjow out of his sleep and the man's eyelids snapped open.

Ichigo clawed his nails against Byakuya's gloved hand and he tried to scream out, but the pressure around his throat was making it hard to breathe. He tried to channel his power within, watching as men started to fall into the room, one instantly making his way towards Grimmjow.

Who were these people? And what did they want with him?

"Kill him," Byakuya simply spoke and started to make his way out of the room, Ichigo still struggling in his hand. The cat boy threw his weight around, trying to get Byakuya to drop him, but the man was strong. If only the grip would loosen, he would be able to get away. He could here the sounds of struggling from behind him, sounds of thumping and banging.

"Don't think you're going to get away without a fight!" The stoic shinigami's eyes slightly enlarged and he looked over his shoulder. He instantly dropped Ichigo to the floor to defend himself from the larger man's leg that was coming his way. Grimmjow was fast, but the mysterious man was faster, dodging each blow the blunet made. It was enough to distract the man, but not enough to keep away the wounds slowly revealing themselves across Grimmjow's body.

Ichigo watched on, trying to raise the pressure in the room to stop the actions from happening. He saw red out the corner of his eye and lost his train of thought, being attacked by a stocky man. He was wrestled flat to the ground and a fist swung at his face, one after another.

"Don't kill him, Abarai!" Byakuya yelled from across the way. Ichigo glared up into the russet colored eyes, noticing the thick black eyebrows that were slightly hidden under the black wrap. His face was in pain, but he refused to collapse from it all. He had been hurt far worse before and he wouldn't let some red headed asshole get the best of him.

Grimmjow swung out, punching Byakuya into the face and knocking his mask askew. Thin lips pressed into a line and Byakuya was starting to grow tired of this. The blunet swung, only to be blocked, Byakuya's hand grabbing at Grimmjow's forearm and flipping him over. He quickly pulled at his dagger and swung down. "Gahhhh!" Grimmjow's eyes bugged out when he felt the burning seep through his skin and muscles. The pain seemed to be quicker and stronger than the first time he had been stabbed there, but the emotional damage wasn't as much.

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard the yell of pain and he quickly looked over to see Grimmjow fall to the ground, the hilt of a small dagger sticking out of his back.

"Gri-Grimmjow," he mumbled, his body starting to shake. The pressure in the room started to become dense again and Ichigo's eyes started to turn gold, black spider-webbing across his sclera. "Grimmjow!" The man's body wasn't moving and Ichigo couldn't see the gorgeous blue eyes. Everything in the room began to shake, the television on the wall threatening to fall off.

"What are you waiting for! Knock him out, Abarai!" The red haired man seemed to flinch out of his trance before glancing back towards the hybrid, his ears were pumping with large amounts of blood. The air in the room was too heavy and the yelling from the hybrid was piercing his eardrums. He quickly reached for Ichigo's pressure point, pushing against it and instantly knocking the kitty cold.

The pressure in the room quickly went back to normal and Renji sighed in relief as he gazed down at the unconscious feline hybrid. That hadn't gone as he thought it would, but he was glad that they had got the job done.

He felt a small gust of breeze waft past him and looked up to see Byakuya walk past him. Sliding off of the Ryoka, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, following after his captain. When he made it back into the bedroom, he gazed at the other two men lying unconscious on the floor.

"…Pathetic," Byakuya mumbled. "Give him to me." The stoic man reached for the hybrid and Renji tossed him over. "Wake them up...if you can and call the others." Byakuya took one last look at the messy bedroom before making his way towards the door. "We are going back to Japan."

And with that, Byakuya disappeared, leaving behind a trail of cherry blossoms, his incompetent subordinates and a dead blue haired man.

* * *

**Action scenes are really a pain in my behind, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and see you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh God, you guys! I've been gone for so long. Sorry about that. School has started and before that I had major writer's block. My muse just didn't want to work and it's actually still in that state, but I felt really bad leaving you guys without updates. I'm trying so hard, but school is going to be pretty hectic, so there are no guarantees for frequent updates. I'll update whenever I can to whatever story wants to be written. So terribly sorry.

Also I've recently checked my stories and noticed that **Echo** has somehow disappeared. I'm annoyed by that. This isn't the first time this had happened, being that** Beauty and the Beast** disappeared as well. I don't know if I'm going to re-post **Echo** though, I rather finish what I already have up and I kind of didn't save that story, mostly just writing it on the site. Sorry if you really liked that story, I'm frustrated about it too. There will be new stories, but not anytime soon. I might write a few chapters of them before posting them, not sure yet. But here is Chapter 10 of **The Package**. It's short, but it's all that I can get out without making you guys wait any longer. So sorry.

Chapter 10

"_Ichigo." The orange haired feline hybrid looked up, seeing his newfound friend making his way over to him. It had been a few days since they fled from the facility and they had been running farther from that place as much as they could. He hoped that enough hybrids had gone from there. His kind was already sparse in the world and he felt like he was becoming an endangered species. Kenpachi lowered his outstretched hand, dropping a handful of food down into the boy's lap before plopping down next to him. Ichigo quickly tore into the food, his stomach growling at the scent of fresh fish. He guessed Kenpachi had swiped it from the seafood mart that was a few blocks away. They tried to keep close to markets, but stayed in the shadows of the alleyways to keep from being seen._

_He lifted the piece of fish and started to nibble on it, his eyes trailing over to the larger man. Kenpachi was fairly large for a hybrid and Ichigo wondered just why that was. Chad, another hybrid in the facility, had been tall too, but he was nothing compared to Kenpachi. He wondered what the real reason was that the large Ryoka had been in the facility. Even though he looked strong, he didn't look that dangerous. He had an air of confidence and he knew he was almost impossible to beat, but he never attacked anyone, seeming a little too harmless._

"_Kenpachi…why were you really in that place?" Ichigo asked, pulling the fish away from his mouth. The larger feline pulled the meat from his mouth as well and sighed before gazing down into the mocha eyes. He could see the curiosity in those dark orbs and he looked away, gazing out into the distance._

"_I was thrown away by someone who didn't want me anymore. It would have been dangerous for other people if I had stayed on the streets, so I **let** them bring me there. Never thought the place would treat us so badly."_

"_D-did they do anything to you in there? You never acted like anything happened." Kenpachi shook his head and took a bite out of his fish, chewing it slowly. Ichigo did the same, his eyes lowering to his clawed hands. He guessed it would be really difficult to catch Kenpachi off guard. The man was quick for his large size, compared to Ichigo's small frame; he really could take care of himself._

"_There were strict orders not to. I'm not sure from whom, but I have an idea."_

"…_The person that threw you away?" The large hybrid just grunted and Ichigo could see that whoever threw Kenpachi away didn't do it of freewill. There were some people in the world that didn't take their kind for granted, but it was hidden from the majority of the people. They were nothing more than animals, but they were treated much lower than that. Ichigo was glad that Kenpachi had a human that was keeping an eye on him and he wondered if he would ever have that kind of value. "They seem like a good person."_

_Kenpachi just chuckled and glanced over towards Ichigo with a large grin. "He is. He hides it well, but I know the side of him that no one has ever seen." Ichigo just smiled up at the man. He hoped that one day; he could feel the same way about someone else._

* * *

Ichigo groaned at the sheer pain in his head and it felt like a job just to open his eyelids. His legs moved and he could distinctly hear the clinking of what sounded like metal against concrete. Was he locked away again? After promising himself that he would never be captured again? And where was Grimmjow? Snapshots of the events started to flood behind his closed lids and they snapped open as he jerked up, banging his head against what felt like a ceiling.

He crouched down in reflex, hissing at the pain and took in the blurriness before him. The place was dark, and even with his nocturnal vision it was still hard to make out his surroundings. He let his ears do the seeing for him and he listened for any sign of life in the dark place. There was a distant sound of scratching against the wall and Ichigo's ears twitched at the annoying sound.

"H-hello!" he called out into the room. There wasn't an answer, but he could still hear the scratching. He repeated him himself, but flinched away when he heard a loud clanking. A low gurgling sound spilled from the darkness and Ichigo quickly backed himself into the corner, his eyes wide and frantic. His nails dug into the ground beneath him and he tried to calm his nerves. Where was he? What was going on? And what was going to happen to him? The place was far too dark as if someone wanted to hide whatever was in the room. It stunk of dirt and feces and Ichigo's nose twitched at the smell. It wasn't the spicy aroma of Grimmjow or the clean smell of fresh soap that he had been so accustom to. It made Ichigo's body shiver and his hair stand on end.

Snapping his eyes closed, he tried to push away the horrifying sounds and pungent odors around him. The memories of Grimmjow, Apacci, even Nnoitra didn't do much to make the uncomfortable atmosphere disappear. His throat spilled a soft cry, a reflex of not having what he wanted and he realized just how bad things were.

Grimmjow was dead and he was in some unknown and frightening place. He wondered what was going to happen now. Would he survive, or would he end up just like the rest of his friends?

* * *

Byakuya frowned as he stood in his bedroom, his slate gray eyes staring straight at his floor mirror. He pulled at the sash wrapped around his waist, letting it flutter to the tatami floor, his eyes still trained on the mirror. The mission was a success, but it hadn't gone as he planned. He knew he would have to kill anyone who got in the way, but the look on the Ryoka's face didn't sit well with him. The expression of anger and heartache was prominent and the air in the room had become so thick that he thought he would suffocate. The hybrid was indeed strong and he could see why the Captain Commander had been searching for him. That feline hybrid would change how they fought their battles and how they treated criminals in the future.

He sighed and looked away from his reflection, feeling goose bumps form across his bare skin that was showing from his open robes. What he was doing was wrong. It was something he had once promised he would never take part in and now he was breaking that vow. Looking away, he made his way towards his large dark wooden cabinet in the corner of his room. Opening one of the top drawers, he slipped his hand inside and rummaged for the trinket inside. Pulling his hand out, he listened to the soft jingle and gazed at the small golden bell that he held in his fingers. Pushing the drawer closed, he made his way back over to his futon and sat down, gazing down at the small bell.

Something from his past, it always seemed to sooth him of his worries. It was the only thing he had kept from the person he had pushed away. Closing his eyes, he shook the bell, letting it produce the heart wrenching memoires of his life before becoming a Captain of the Shinigami. Even before he had been recruited into the organization. It was a time when he was young and dare he say, in love.

At the age of fifteen, Byakuya had been a wildcat, so rebellious, energetic and free. Though he was still a noble, no one would ever know. He didn't care much about keeping good company with his family, no matter how much he loved them. They were boring, almost as if they were already dead. Byakuya never understood the way his family worked, so he left it alone and ventured off on his own.

It wasn't surprising that he had taken in a stray and even if his parents had forbid it, it had never changed Byakuya's mind. Kenpachi had been the only thing Byakuya looked forward to whenever he had come home. The large feline hybrid had been more than his joy. He had taught the Ryoka how to read, write and speak, but Kenpachi had taught Byakuya how to survive. Battle wasn't new to the noble teenager, but surviving was something he never needed to know (at least that's what his parents thought). Kenapchi was vulgar, loud and nonchalant and the older Byakuya got, the more annoyed he had become with Kenpachi. It didn't faze the Ryoka, only making it more fun teasing the dark haired male and the teasing became more and more intimate until Byakuya was giving himself over to the large feline hybrid.

Byakuya started to wonder how everything had turned a complete 180, but he never stopped it. He never refused the touches or the soft whispers or sweet nothings. He accepted the scratchiness of Kenpachi's cat-like tongue and the large hands that roamed his body with precision. The lust had turned into something that confused Byakuya until it had been too late to realize what he had been feeling. He had been enamored by the Ryoka and it had led him to be careless. Getting caught doing something so obscene with Kenpachi had never been something he wanted out in the open, but when it happened he had panicked, blaming it all on the hybrid. The look on Kenpachi's face had only lasted for mere seconds, but Byakuya could never forget the utter shock and hurt that the large man had shown. He had broken Kenpachi's heart and that was when he realized that he had just lost something precious to him.

Byakuya sighed, opening his eyes and staring down at the small golden bell. He knew he had hurt the bigger man's feelings, but he had been shocked when Kenpachi had left the small object behind, softly pulling it from his hair and dropping it into Byakuya's pale and soft hand.

"_I'll never forget you_," he had said. "_You had to do what you had to do_. _Just don't turn into them._" Byakuya didn't understand why Kenpachi hadn't been angry with him. He had hoped to receive harsh words, but none had come his way. It was unnerving and it confused him still til' this day. He could never get over the feline hybrid. And against Kenpachi's last words, he had become exactly what he silently promised he would never become.

He had been ripping Ryoka from the streets and from their families to become experiments. Byakuya had been treating them as animals, trying to forgot that Kenpachi had left him. It hadn't been the feline's fault and maybe he was just trying to justify his own actions. He felt that no one should go through the pain he had gone through and he would annihilate the problem at its source.

Running a hand through his long obsidian locks, he rolled the bell in his hands, thinking back to the orange haired feline's face. He had ripped him away from someone that had been special to him. The look on the Royka's face made his stomach churn and he was starting to regret, something he never did.

There was a knock at his door and he quickly dropped the bell onto his futon, making sure his legs hid it.

"You may enter," he responded, his voice as expressionless as ever. His tired ashen eyes watched the door slide open to reveal his red haired vice captain. The man's hands were carrying a stack of files and Byakuya figured it was for today's Ryoka. He reached out his hand and Renji handed over the folders before bowing and leaving. Renji knew not to disturb Byakuya at home, so it had been right for him to leave quickly.

Gazing down at the folder, he opened one and gazed at the chicken scratch that was only known to Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division. He tried to decipher the writing and after a while understood that Mayuri would start his tests of the orange haired Ryoka in two day's time. There were a list of possible tests, some making Byakuya's lips turn up in disgust, but he knew it would be the only way to get the strong hybrid on their side.

Force was the only way and if that didn't work, they would have to use some more unorthodox methods. Throwing the folders onto his futon, he grabbed his bell and fell back onto the bedding. Rolling it around in his hand, he thought about what would be happening when they got the Ryoka on their side. It was going to be hard, and even though he knew he couldn't forget the way Kenpachi looked at him with such disappointment, this was his job and he would do it to the fullest.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry it was so short. Please review and see you next chapter.**


End file.
